Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota 2
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Basically the long awaited and anticipated sequel to Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota! Also to celebrate my four year anniversary of my very first post here!
1. A Great Start

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **I'll tell you what's up… Today officially marks four years since my very first post on this site!**

 **I still can't believe that it has been four years already and no matter how many times I think about or say it I still can't believe it! But as always I couldn't have stayed here for this long had it not been for all of you!**

 **Now I remember when I posted my very first thing, I was in fact nervous, even scared, like I would just be rejected right away and that would be the end, but four years later and well… I came this far and still going strong!**

 **Now one of the first stories I written was called Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota (That story will in fact hit four years old on March 26) and I have to give credit to that story, because that's the one that really jumpstarted my popularity, even thought the story wasn't all that well written, only the idea was good enough. But even still, some people wanted a sequel, even thought back than I thought it would be difficult to do so.**

 **However for my four year anniversary, I wanted to do something nostalgic, something that goes back to my more humble roots, but at the same time making something new and fresh. So here it is… Finally, the long awaited and anticipated sequel to Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A "Great" Start

* * *

 **December 31, New Year's Eve, Rio de Janeiro…**

The city was literally like a shining star sitting on Earth's surface, a white dot that could be clearly seen from space as the city was anything but quiet. The whole city was one big party as everyone was counting down the minutes until midnight. Over at the Christ the Redeemer statue, it was no different, well except for the fact that those celebrating over at the statue were all birds and no humans present…

As the celebration over at the statue was in full swing, a singing voice was heard, accompanying others in union:

 _What good is love... Nico: Is it a crazy love?_

 _If it's not your love? Nico: Is it amazing love?_

 _What good is love… Nico: Am I your baby love?_

 _If it's not your love? Nico: Is it a crazy love?_

As Nico, the yellow canary, was joined by his faithful companion, Pedro, the red crested cardinal, Nico using Pedro as like a surfboard as they slid down a stone railing as Pedro sung his part:

 _This is a crazy party_

 _I'm so glad I'm here with everybody_

 _Baby, move your body, shake it to the ground_

 _Break it, break it, break it, break it, break it down, Jewel!_

Pedro using Nico's bottle cap hat as like a record as he then pointed to the Bir he was talking about…

"Me?" A light blue feathered female bird knows as Jewel, called out, as she was dancing with her husband, Blu, who had darker blue feathers compared to her. "What's a song if you can't hear it too…" Jewel awkwardly sung, in more like a normal speaking tone.

"Woo!" Everyone else chanted as the party resumed.

"Can't imagine dancing without you." Blu sang next as he used a wing to bring Jewel's face closer to his, Jewel blushing.

"A shooting star ain't really nothin' to see." Jewel sang a bit louder.

"If you're not right here standing next to me." Blu then placing a quick kiss on Jewel's beak as everyone else finished the song.

 _Oh-oh... Listen to me, darling_

 _I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel_

 _Oh-oh... I wonder if you know it_

 _And what good is the party if you're not around? Listen to me now_

 _What good is love... Nico: Is it a crazy love?_

 _If it's not your love? Nico: Is it amazing love?_

As the celebration went on, Blu and Jewel were dancing the night away, that is until Jewel accidentally tripped and Blu caught her just in time.

"Still haven't got your dancing legs I see." Blu teased. "Even after all these years."

"Well, what do you expect from a bird who lived all her life before in Tiny Soda." Jewel smiled, remembering the joke Blu always makes about where she came from.

"It's a good thing you got an expert right here." Blu told her as just with his wing he brought Jewel standing back up, even giving her a twirl before bringing her back close to him.

"It's good that Rafi and Eva gave up their New Year's Eve to watch the kids." Jewel sighed happily.

"Don't get too excited." Blu reminded Jewel. "Remember, we agreed that next year we would repay the favor by watching his kids, all 19 of them and that's if those two stop having kids…" Blu not looking froward to having to sacrifice next New Year's Eve to watch the little devils.

"Just focus on me tonight, it's just us, lets enjoy it while we can." Jewel looking at Blu directly in the eyes as she touched beaks with him.

The two only had their beaks pressed together for a quick second before a familiar voice, or well a voice they didn't expect to hear at least right now, call out to them…

"Hey lovebirds, Happy New Year's!" Rafael's voice called out as he was dancing quite energetically with Eva, instead of… Well watching Blu and Jewel's kids.

"Rafi, where are the kids?" Jewel asked.

"Don't worry, they're with Luiz." Rafi replied back while focusing on dancing with his sweet mango. "it's all under control."

"Well, worries are right here." Blu pointed at himself and Jewel.

Only than did a familiar messy bulldog come, dancing on the floor as he had a pair of party glasses on his rear, coming towards Blu and Jewel.

"Luiz?" Jewel questioned. "Where are the kids?"

"What?" Luiz confused. "I don't have any kids."

"Our kids!" Both Blu and Jewel shouted at the same time.

"Oh right!" Luiz remembered as he continued to dance while answering. "They're with Tiny."

"Tiny!?" Both Blu and Jewel panicked.

"What?" Luiz said innocently. "I was just with that babysitter." Luiz reassuring the two, but they weren't so reassured and Blu and Jewel were right…

While the celebration over at the statue was continuing, a smaller celebration was happening in a small clearing at the edge of the rainforest lining the city limits. Three little blue feathered chicks, two boys and a girl, were up to no good as they were holding their tiny babysitter like a hostage. Tiny being tied up to a firework rocket that was attached to a whole group of them, ready to be launched, all that was needed was the match to light it.

"This is going to be awesome!" The girl shouted as she was zipping all over the place in midair.

"Okay, if my calculations are correct, the trajectories and angles are right, than everything should go according to plan." One of the boys, who had darker blue feathers like Blu, said as he was drawing some math on the ground with the match. "Unless I didn't carry the 1…" The boy second guessing himself as his brother next to him wasn't all that interested.

"Here's what I'm thinking, blue, yellow, red…" The boy shouted out before saying the last color he had in mind with some admiration. "Green…"

"Here's what I'm thinking!" The girl putting her input in as she took the match from her brother, who said, "Hey!" "Boom, crash, bang, ka-pow!" The girl lighting up the match.

"I don't think your parents would like this…" Tiny said, afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"Here we go…" The girl cracking her neck before speeding ahead to light the rockets, only to be caught by a pair of talons.

"Whoa…" Blu said as he caught his daughter just in time. "We are you going little birdie?"

"Dad…" The girl complained as her dad had a tight grip on her.

"Hey, what is this?" Jewel said as she took the match from her daughter's hold. "Guys, you know the rules, no pyrotechnics without adult supervision."

"We asked Tiny." The boy who was doing the math, reassured his mother.

"That's worse." Jewel not buying it as she and Blu turned to Tiny, who was still tied up. "Sorry Tiny."

"You don't have to pay me Senora Jewel." Tiny replied as Blu and Jewel turned back to their kids.

"Look, next time ask me." Jewel told her kids.

"But you always say "No."" The color admiring boy stated.

"No, I don't." Jewel defending herself.

"Mom, you're in denial." The girl smirking while nodding his head "Yes", her brothers agreeing with her.

"Blu, do I always say "No"?" Jewel asked Blu to get a second opinion.

"Well…" Blu not so sure if he should lie to protect his wife or tell the truth, but then he saw the match which Jewel was still holding. "Careful Jewel!" Blu smacking the match out of his wife's grip. "Look, we're the last Blue macaws, we have to stay safe."

"And remember, birds of blue feathers…" Jewel added.

"Have to stick together…" The three siblings sighed, and then a smell filled the air as the color admiring boy spoke up. "I smell chicken…"

Both Blu and Jewel then smelled the air as Jewel looked to see that Blu smacked the match onto his tail feathers, which began to go black where the match landed.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted as she patted Blu's tail feathers in quick response. "Stay still!" Only as Jewel was putting out the embers on Blu's feathers, some of them flew onto the fuse that would launch the fireworks, enough to light the rockets as Tiny panicked seeing the fuse start to go.

"That was close." Blu sighed in relief, only it lasted a second as Tiny yelled out…

"A little help here!" Tiny shouted out as Jewel was the first to go.

"I got you!" Jewel said as she grabbed onto the rope tying Tiny to the rocket, freeing the little bird, but ended up getting caught herself.

"Hang on honey, I got you now!" Blu shouted as he now came to the rescue, grabbing onto the rope holding his wife with his beak, freeing her, but by now it was too late as Blu felt himself stuck and the fuse reached its end…

Blu, stuck to one of the rockets now was launched into the air as the other rockets joined to, Jewel covering her face with her wing as she was right next to the exhaust of the rockets.

"Hey it worked!" The boy who was doing the math said happily, Jewel giving her son a "Really?" look.

"Come on!" Jewel then flew up into the air as the rocket holding onto Blu, climbed higher and higher, going over the Christ the Redeemer state before exploding into a colorful display.

As Jewel and her three kids landed down on one of the massive arms of the statue, they looked up to see Blu, part of him black because of the explosion, fall down, but managing to fly down the last couple of feet from his family as he landed down. Coughing out some smoke and breathing in some fresh air, Jewel patted his back, thankful Blu was alright.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Blu commented as he got enough air back.

"Look!" The color admiring boy said with a smile as he looked out at the fireworks display put on by her and her siblings.

"Well this year's off to a great start." Jewel said as she brought her kids close.

"You can say that again." Blu chuckled as he then wrapped his own wings around his wife and over his kids.

And so the family kept on watching the fireworks display, spending the first moments of the new year together as the clock hit midnight and everyone celebrated the beginning of another year, that was sure to be filled with new things. It would certainly be so for Blu, Jewel and their family…

* * *

 **And so begins this story!**

 **Now I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better title, I'll keep on thinking about that! But you guys want to suggest a title, than by all means, say so!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	2. The Wonderful Discovery

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I forgot to mention that this story is going to be quite a challenge, because I have already written an alternate Rio 2 story, (The one introducing my main OC) but sometimes you have to challenge yourself as a writer!**

 **And I am going to skip some scenes in Rio 2 that are not as important, unwise this story would be way too long!**

 **Also, as always, thank you to A.D. Sargent, Dovahkiin1412, Phenomenal Excelsior, RIO2lover100, RiodanJaneiro97, .2015, bluJewel stories, and readerC137 for the favs and follows!**

 **And now lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wonderful Discovery

* * *

 **Three Months Later…**

Blu, in a very excited state, was flying from the jungles surrounding Rio, clutching onto a nut of some sort as he tossed it up in the air before catching it. Flying above the beautiful city, he set his sights on the other side of the city, flying back towards the rainforest again. As he was flying towards his destination, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Good morning Blu!" The voice called as Blu looked to see it was Fernando, the now adopted son of Linda and Tulio, the boy doing some research as he had a few of the natural reserve's birds to keep him company while he worked.

Blu said "Hello" back as he reached his destination, a small cottage that sat inside the edge of the jungle, slowing down, he landed on a wooden platform that was in front of a few birdhouses where he and his family lived.

"Hey everyone, look what I got." Blu called to get his family's attention as he looked inside his children's houses/rooms, not seeing them as he then checked the biggest one, where he and Jewel resided and well… "Looks like somebird is still getting her beauty sleep." Blu commented quietly as Jewel was still peacefully asleep.

Carefully stepping inside so as not to wake his wife up, he got besides her and slowly laid down as he stroked Jewel's light blue feathers.

"Hey Jewel, wakey, wakey." Blu whispered to Jewel as Jewel turned her head around and opened her eyes to see Blu.

"Seriously Blu?" Jewel said as she yawned. "Can't I get some sleep?" Jewel asked, rather annoyed.

"Someone's grumpy, I bet a kiss would help lighten your mood." Blu smiled in a teasing manner.

"It might." Jewel teased back as they were about to kiss, only to hear a loud noise coming from inside the cottage. "The kids…"

"We better go see what's wrong now." Blu added as he helped Jewel up and the two flew to the cottage.

As Blu and Jewel got to the window, they could see lumps of batter everywhere and their daughter and their bigger son, in terms of body mass, fight as their thinner boy took cover. Clearly they were having an argument while making pancakes. To avoid any more of a mess, Blu opened the window as he went inside, Jewel following.

"Enough!" Blu shouted as his children stopped their fight.

"What's going on here?" Jewel asked.

"He started it!" The girl pointe her wing at her brother.

"Me?" The boy snapped. "She's the one who threw the batter at me first."

"Only because you said you hate the taste of blueberries in pancakes!" The girl said back.

"Okay, Carlos , Tia, you two clean up this mess right now." Blu ordered, giving a stern glare at his children. "Or no breakfast for both of you."

Meanwhile Jewel went to their other son, Brandon, who finally came out of cover and was thankful his parents came.

"You alright son?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay." Brandon replied.

"Good, now I know you might not have played a part in this, but could you please help your brother and sister clean up." Jewel politely requested.

"Sure mom." Brandon sighed as he got to cleaning with his siblings.

After the mess in the kitchen was all cleaned up, Blu went back and got the nut he grabbed from the jungle, a Brazil nut to be precise, as he decided the breakfast the family was going to have. As a compromise, to make everyone happy at some level, the family had pancakes with the Brazil nut that Blu got. And as they were enjoying it, Jewel wanted to watch the news, especially if there was any news from Linda.

Both Linda and Tulio, a married couple now, were away in the heart of the Amazon rainforest, returning a wounded bird who needed some healing to its own kind and doing some more research. They have been away for a couple of weeks and Jewel was really starting to miss Linda, luckily Blu comforted her and reassured his wife that they were fine.

As Jewel had the remote, she turned on the TV and just in time as a new report was coming in and the first thing the family saw were Blu and Jewel, the report talking about the last known Blue macaws, which was the family of course.

"Big news coming from the Amazon rainforest today as Doctor Tulio Monteiro has made a stunning discovery…" The news reporter spoke as the images of the family together showed, the siblings now taking their interest in this report.

"Wow, we're famous." Carlos explained loudly as now the screen changed to a live broadcast of Tulio and Linda at their campsite in the rainforest.

"We believe we have discovered more Blue Spix macaws in the rainforest and if we find them, we'll protect them." Tulio holding the blue feather he foun as evidence, which was light blue like Jewel's as Tulio grabbed onto Linda and brought her close to him, which caught Linda off guard as she brought her glasses back up.

"Hey Jewel!" Linda waved at the camera, waving her hand just in case her companion was watching, which she was.

"Hey Linda!" Jewel called back, even thought she knew Linda had no way of seeing her, but Blu didn't care about that…

For Blu almost choked on the pancake he was currently chewing as he saw the blue feather Tulio was holding as he got Jewel's attention.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted as she was going to help him out.

"I'm okay." Blu replied as he cleared his throat. "Did you hear that? There might be more of us out there."

"Yeah I heard too Blu, sounds wonderful and…" Jewel began, but Blu kept on speaking as he had a thousand thoughts race through his head, some of which must be from the past as he had a little sadness written on his face.

"I thought we were alone…" Blu spoke as Jewel saw his face and came froward to him.

"Hey, it hasn't been all bad right?" Jewel trying to comfort Blu, but then he grew excited.

"No, of course not, but just think…" Blu then flying to the window and opened it up as he looked upwards, just in time to see a flock of birds flying through the air above. "There could be a whole flock of us."

"What are you saying Blu?" Jewel partly sure where Blu was going with this.

"I'm saying that we need to go to the Amazon and help Tulio and Linda find them." Blu flying back as he had a smile trying to convince his wife.

"Wait, we can't just fly off there, can we?" Jewel not so sure about this.

"Oh come on Jewel." Blu then putting his kids under his wings. "Look at us, we're a bunch of birds that live in a house meant for humans, our natural habitat is out there, away from this."

"Yeah mom, lets go." Tia agreeing with her dad.

"Count me in." Brandon also agreeing.

"See honey, even the kids are on board with this." Blu smiling.

"Well…" Jewel still very much undecided. "Is it okay if I get a second opinion from someone else?"

"Sure and while you're doing that we'll prepare for the trip." Blu said back as Jewel then flew off towards the city while he and the kids prepared for the trip.

Jewel was on her way to ask her closet friends that she and Blu shared, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, who today, she knew, were all in Luiz's garage doing auditions for next carnival. As the garage was in view, she could see many birds waiting on a nearby telephone line, practicing their singing. As Jewel landed down on the ground, she didn't expect the ground to be so wet as she slid right into the garage, clashing into a bunch of empty cans. The wetness resulting from a certain bulldog's saliva.

"Sorry Jewel!" Luiz called from outside.

"Jewel?" Both Nico and Pedro said at the same time as Jewel shook her head, getting the dizziness out as she spoke back to Luiz.

"It's okay Luiz, nice to see you." Jewel called back as she stepped up to talk to her friends.

"Listen Jewel, you're a bit…" Pedro started, not so sure how to describe and at the same time not hurt Jewel's feelings.

"Too good." Nico lied. "You see…"

"What I think these two are trying to say is that we want to give some of the other ladies a chance at this too." Rafael finishing up for the two to avoid the awkwardness starting to settle in.

"Oh no." Jewel quickly replied back. "I'm not here to audition, I just came to get a second opinion on something, do you mind if we go up to the roof?"

"Sure thing Jewel." Rafael replied as the four, plus Luiz went up to the roof to talk alone and in private.

"Wow, that's some news." Nico commented after Jewel told them the story.

"Yeah and Blu thinks we should go help them." Jewel added. "So should I go?"

"Well, from what I hear the Amazon is a wild place." Nico put in.

"With snakes that eat you whole." Pedro added.

"And flesh eating piranhas that eat flesh…" Luiz then licking his muzzle as he had like a thousand mile stare.

"Oh that's great…" Jewel not getting any good thoughts from this.

"Come on guys, stop scaring her." Rafael bringing in the more positive energy and push Jewel needed.

"Look Jewel, you love Blu right?" Rafael asked the obvious question that had the obvious answer.

"Of course I do." Jewel answered.

"And as a bird with a special someone myself I learned that both partners must sacrifice something in order to make the other happy." Rafael giving his wisdom. "And who knows, you might end up enjoying yourself too.

"I guess so." Jewel now perking up to the idea. "And besides, maybe once we find them we can come back home here."

"Exactly." Rafael agreeing.

"Well okay than, I guess I'm off to the Amazon." Jewel then flapping her wings as she took off back to the cottage. "See you guys soon."

"Good luck Jewel!" Rafael called.

"And bring me back a souvenir!" Luiz shouted.

And so Jewel agreed to go to the Amazon with her family, how much Rafael's words would be accurate has yet to be seen.

* * *

 **Yup, trying to make it a bit different, but still similar, I hope you all are satisfied with the result! And next up we're off on a trip to the Amazon!**

 **See everybird later!**


	3. Eventful Trip

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So it's still pretty cold outside… It's 15 degrees Fahrenheit below freezing point right now! (That's 10 degrees below freezing for those of you who use Celsius!) So still coping with the coldness still going on, but as long as I stay inside, I should be fine!**

 **Anyway, there's really not much else to say, other than thank you to T8ECR34TOR and Jettking for the favs and/or follows!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Eventful Trip

* * *

As Jewel arrived back home, she could see her family already well underway in getting ready, which wasn't much to begin with, since they had to fly, they had to pack light. As Jewel was close she could see that Brandon was bringing along his pop-up book about the Amazon, which was given to him on his birthday, while Tia, the energetic and wild little girl she was, had her flying goggles on her, Carlos… well he was nowhere to be seen.

"I see everyone's all ready." Jewel said as she landed down, Blu turning to see his wife. "Where's Carlos?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for you honey, anything you need to bring?" Blu asked. "And he's being a bit stubborn in going right now." Blu said a bit louder.

"I heard that!" Carlos shouted back. "And going on this trip sounds lame, FYI."

"You were meant to hear that and you're going mister." Blu called back.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll try to convince him when I have my things." And Jewel went to the birdhouse she shared with Blu to get her things.

"So are you two excited?" Blu asked his other two kids.

"Heck yeah dad!" Tia shouted as she literally flew circles around her father.

"Same here, I can't wait to get there and see all the many different kinds of animals, maybe I'll even write a book when we come back home." Brandon thought.

"Why do you always have to sound boring brother?" Tia said as she suddenly took her brother's pop-up book and flew around.

"Hey!" Brandon shouted as he chased after his sister.

"Okay kids, lets not start this trip with a fight, Tia give your brother his book back." Blu told his kids.

"Thanks dad." Brandon said as Tia had to give back her brother's book.

"You're welcome, now…" Blu started, only he was cut off as a new voice sounded.

"Hey family! Wait up for me!" Rafael called out as he landed down. "We got your back!" Rafael said as he pulled Blu close to him.

"Hey Rafi…" Blu said, a bit confused. "You're coming too, what about Eva? She let you go with us?"

"I promised her a spot in the carnival show." Rafael smile as he then whispered to Blu. "Also, it's an excuse to spend some time away from my kids…"

"You did what!?" Pedro's voice now came as he and Nico also were coming along.

"You two are late." Rafael put down his smile as he let go of Blu.

"Clock late." Pedro began.

"But musician early." Nico finished as he then wing fived with Pedro.

"Wait, you two are coming!" Carlos said, taking out one of his headphones he was wearing, now excited as he opened his door to see the duo outside.

"We wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." Pedro replied.

"And we have an opportunity to bring in new talents for the carnival show." Nico added. "In fact, we're thinking of an Amazon untamed show to go along with it."

"Cool!" Carlos smiled happily as he then brought down his excitement. "I guess I'll go."

"And you said that this trip was going to be lame." Tia teased her brother, which Brandon had to agree as he chuckled and tried to hide it.

"Alright, I'm all ready." Jewel called out as she came out of her birdhouse, wearing a…

"Fanny pack?" Blu asked.

"Sure, I need it for GPS, toothbrush, many things." Jewel answered.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess that's okay…" Blu said. "Lets get going, we got a long flight ahead of us." And Blu took off, followed by everybird except Jewel.

"Wait, shouldn't we get a headcount!?" Jewel called. "Wait for me!" And Jewel flew off, falling down a bit from the weight of her fanny pack, but managing to fly up as she hurried up to catch up with her friends and family.

While the family was flying over the city, Luiz, wanting to join too, was rushing out of the garage he lived in, wearing an adventurer's hat and had a pair of binoculars around his neck.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Luiz shouted, but his friends couldn't hear him. "They left without me… This is messed up…" Luiz sat down as he licked his muzzle and then just laid down.

And so the group of birds left Rio behind them as they went for the Amazon rainforest, their first stop being Ouro Preto, a small city as they took a rest at the large church on top of a hill. While there, Jewel was using the foundation to refresh herself, putting water on herself using the cup from her fanny pack to wash herself, only as she did she saw Blu staring at her.

"What?" Jewel asked as Blu just blushed and looked away, pretending not to be staring.

Next stop was Brazil's own capital, Brasilia, as the group was flying over a large bridge. As Jewel was flying over the bridge, she was looking down at her GPS, not paying attention to what was in front of her. She should have, for there was a truck coming straight for her and she almost crashed into the truck, but Blu came.

"Do I have to always save you?" Blu asked as now Jewe blushed in embarrassment.

And while in the capital, Jewel stopped by a soda machine to get a drink, putting a coin in the slot and as the machine was getting her drink, she saw her daughter inside, holding onto the can. As the machine dropped the can, with Tia with it, she opened the can with her beak while Jewel and her brothers came, but regretted it as the soda burst out. Blu came and showed his face of disapproval as Tia laughed nervously.

Later on, flying out of the capital and more into the wild areas of the country, with the sun setting, Blu and Jewel didn't quite agree on which direction to go as Jewel, looking at her GPS, pointed to the right, while Blu pointed to the left. Only Jewel followed the GPS and flew off, leaving Blu behind to sigh.

After so many misdirections, the group arrived at Salvador, another coastal city like Rio as Blu had enough of Jewel following the GPS's confusing directions as he just calmly lowered his wife's device and pointed her in the right direction. The group once more entering the wild areas as they ran on some rheas, who were happy to give the birds a ride in order to rest their wings.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Tia shouted as she hopped up and down on one, leading the way while Blu was like a surfer, Brandon and Carlos were hopping up and down like their sister, while Rafael was laying down, with Nico on his beak and Pedro in front of him.

Jewel…

"Slower, slower, slower!" She shouted as she was barely hanging onto her rhea by the head.

Later, the group reached a butterfly colony as Brandon was reading about them from her book, but Blu came by and gently closed his son's book to show him that he could just experience them with his own eyes. The family, except Jewel, flying along the little winged insects while Jewel was on the ground, smiling as she had one on the tip of her wing. Only she panicked as more butterflies seemed to "hug" her, attaching themselves to her body as she tried to run away from the crazy insects.

Night came as the group was flying through the clouds, well almost the whole group, Brandon, Carlos, and Tia were asleep on their parents' backs as Jewel yawned, shaking her head a little to keep awake as she looked back at Carlos, who was asleep on her back, smiling as she was happy, while Blu had Brandon and Tia.

Nico and Pedro…

They wouldn't having so good a time as they had to carry a sleeping Rafael, who was of course much heavier than the two littler birds combined.

Soon enough the group, after much traveling with missteps along the way, finally reached the city of Manaus, which was…

"Here we are kids, the gateway to the Amazon." Jewel said happily as they flew for the river docks, flying over the river side, pass a market and landing on top of a boat. "Okay kids, no more flying today, we got a boat to catch. According to my little friend here, this boat will get us there by morning." Jewel announced as her kids all shouted "Yeah!"

While the group was resting up on top of the boat, they suddenly heard a commotion going on down below in the market, looking at the market, they saw the humans in a panic for some reason.

"What's going on down there?" Tia asked.

"Probably just a snake or something is loose." Blu replied. "I'll never understand these humans like your mother kids." Blu added as Jewel rolled her eyes at her husband.

As evening time rolled in, the boat that the group was on started its journey down the river as civilization was left behind and soon all around was jungle as the air was much fresher now…

"Oh this air…" Blu commented as he felt the air softly brush his feathers. "Goodbye stinky city air!" Blu shouted as Jewel had to duck a little to avoid getting hit by Blu's wing.

"Yeah, bye…" Jewel waved to what was behind her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that Jewel…" Blu remembering that his wife was next to him. "I meant…"

"I know what you meant Blu and I'm happy that you're happy, it's time you finally go back to the more wild side of things." Jewel tried her best to smile while Blu brought his wing over to pull Jewel close to him.

"And I appreciate that you're willing to go too." Blu said. "I'll try to make sure you enjoy this trip as well."

"Thanks Blu, that's all I can ask for." Jewel now smiled for real as she snuggled up closer to Blu, putting her head against his chest as Blu put his head on top of Jewel's.

And so with the setting sun going down over the horizon, the group prepared and then went to sleep as they were to wake up for their final leg in reaching their destination.

* * *

 **If only Blu and Jewel knew that things will only go downhill from here…**

 **Anyway… Next chapter is mostly going to be the teaser I posted on New Year's Eve, for those of you who remember, with some additions and changes of course to reflect the story now!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	4. Finding More Than Expected

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **It's a bit warmer now in America, thank goodness! I feel like the cold weather was mother nature's punishment for the US government shutting down for such an extended period of time…**

 **Anyway… We're not here for the weather or politics, we're here for the next chapter!**

 **Now a good chunk of this ch** **apter will be a revised version of the special teaser I posted on New Year's Eve but will mostly be the same, so it wouldn't be a surprise to some of you!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding More Than Expected

* * *

As Blu was sleeping peacefully, laying against the tube that was the boat's horn, with Jewel resting herself on Blu, using him as like a pillow, Blu was in a dream…

He dreamt about his past, his past when he was still little, the sounds of him playing with his friends, enjoying the fresh fruits and nuts that grew on the abundant trees, sleeping under the stars that shone brightly…

And then one day that all changed, the flames, the sounds of the Blue macaws and all the other animals of the Amazon in panic as they tried to escape the inferno, the peace was shattered as little Blu suddenly had large wings take hold of him and the owner of the wings shouting at him as he started to look upwards to see who it was…

And then all Blu heard was the boat's horn going off as he woke up, snapping him free of his dream turned nightmare as he blinked his eyes rapidly several times while hearing Jewel said to their daughter…

"Tia, stop doing that!" Jewel demanded of her daughter.

"I didn't do anything." Tia said innocently while her brothers looked at each other with disapproving looks.

"Tia, listen to your mother." Blu now fully awake and back in the real world.

"Oh man…" Tia sighed.

Morning came and the last day of the trip arrived as everyone woke up, excited to keep going, well mostly…

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jewel, who was carrying her heavy fanny pack called out to her friends and family as they flew ahead. "Oh never mind…" Jewel told herself as she flew a bit faster to catch up.

The group kept flying on flying, Jewel taking out her GPS as she checked it an well soon enough they were in the right place… Sort of…

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS announced as the group landed down in the middle of the rainforest, nothing but trees around.

"You see here we are." Jewel said in a positive attitude as Carlos spoke up.

"Where's here?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, these things have a margin or error." Jewel said as she took a deeper look at the GPS device, even shaking it a little.

"Honey, maybe now would be a good time to stop following that thing?" Blu suggested.

Meanwhile, Brandon was taking the opportunity to do some of her own exploring, coming across a caterpillar like insect slowly inching its way on a fallen branch. The Blue Macaw boy excited as he had his pop-up book open and read about the very insect she was looking at.

That's a Heliconius Larvae, it's about to enter the pupa stage." Brandon said excitedly as Tia popped up next to her brother.

"Haha, you said poop." Tia then quickly taking her brother's book as she raced away.

"Hey!" Brandon shouted as he chased after her. "It's pupa, little jerk!" Brandon shouted after her as Jewel noticed.

"Hey Brandon, Tia, stay here!" Jewel called, but to no avail.

"I'll get them." Blu said as he flew after his children.

"Okay, you guys stay here and I'll look around." Jewel said to her other son and the rest of the group.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere." Rafael replied nervously, only no one noticed that both Nico and Pedro slowly backed away for some reason, leaving behind Carlos and Rafael.

Jewel still relied on her GPS to find where in the wide and vast Amazon Linda and Tulio were as she really wasn't paying attention to anything else other than the device.

"Come on, don't fail me now." Jewel said as the GPS mistakenly mistook her.

"Finding directions for funky town." The GPS saying as Jewel just rolled her eyes.

"Oh great." Jewel then deciding to go back to where the group was. "Okay guys…" Jewel started to find that everyone was gone. "Blu? Kids?" Jewel said as she flew down and looked around, hoping this was a joke. "Very funny guys, you can come out now… Kids!? Blu…"

And then all of a sudden, a brown colored bird appeared out of nowhere and caught Jewel, grabbing onto her and carrying her away. Now Jewel was no longer thinking about her family and friends, but about who this strange bird was and who he or she thinks just taking her away to who knows where…

"I'm an American citizen you savage, I demand to see my ambassador, I know my rights, I know my rights!" Jewel shouted angrily as eventually the other macaw dropped her and she landed back down on the forest floor, quickly taking out a Swiss army knife. "Back you barbarian!" Jewel pointing a spork at the bird who was flying away. "Yeah, it's a spoon and a fork, be afraid, be very afraid!" Jewel started twirling around the spork, until somebird stopped her.

"Wow Jewel, easy now…" Rafael said as he backed away a second before lowering his wing on the spork. "Put the spork down." Rafael said as Jewel saw her friend as well as her Blu, Carlos, Brandon, and Tia.

And then they heard a couple more voices they recognized…

"Let me go, Let me go!" Nico's voice demanded as the rest looked to see another brown colored bird carrying the yellow canary and Pedro

"You're lucky I ain't big, you're lucky I ain't big." Pedro added as the bird carrying them dropped the two near the rest of the group, Pedro landing on Nico.

Blu and Jewel then looked back at the strange birds, as they heard their cries, heading towards a nearby waterfall and flew into the water, only as they came back out, they were in fact blue in color, just like Blu and Jewel. As the group watched, they were suddenly surrounded by a whole crowd of blue macaws just like them. Blu staring in awe as he couldn't believe it as the crowd of blue macaws smiled in seeing Blu and Jewel.

"I can't believe we found them." Blu said happily as he gave a happy chuckle.

"Well technically they found us." Brandon stated as he was standing with his other two siblings looking up at the ever growing crowd of blue macaws.

"Okay, we're going to need some name tags." Jewel said as she was paying attention to above, but not in front of her as she bumped into a slightly taller female blue macaw, Jewel's box of breath mints dropping out of her fanny pack by the impact. "Oh sorry…" Jewel apologized as the other female macaw just looked at the mint box and picked it up. "Oh those are just breath mints, not that you need them, but they're good, you eat them." Jewel then pointing to her beak, the other female getting the wrong message as she just tried to swallow the whole box. "Oh no! Not like that, get… that… out of your mouth." Jewel doing the Heimlich and getting the box of the macaw, only for it to fly to the edge of a tree opening…

Inside the dark opening, a very mature sounding female voice spoke…

"What is this doing here?" The voice spoke before its owner came out, revealing an old strongly built female blue macaw. "What is going on?"

"We found them flying too close to the humans." Another female blue macaw reported.

"What!" The old female said in shock as she flew down to Jewel. "And who are you?" The old female getting right in Jewel's face.

"Uh…" Was all Jewel could say as she felt a little frightened by the older and bigger bird in front of her, feeling very intimidated by this welcome.

"Uh, is not an answer, I asked you a question, where did you come from?" The old female demanded as Blu came to the rescue of his wife.

"Hey!" Blu shouted as he stepped up. "Back up!"

"Excuse me young man…" The old female started, but stopped as she realized who Blu was.

"I can't believe it…" Blu said as he also realized who this old female was.

"How, how is this…" The old female finding it hard to get out the words.

"When the loggers came, there was fire and so much smoke…" Blu struggled to say as he remembered a certain day, from his dream last night, so many years ago.

"I had you under my wing and…" The old female added. "And then you were…"

"Gone." Blu finished.

"I looked everywhere for you." The old female said as she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm here…" Blu now having tears as he said the one word he didn't say in such a long time…. "Mommy!" Blu hugging the older female.

"Mommy?" Jewel questioned as she stood back up as she saw that Rafael was next to her, taking a quick look at him, the toucan sharing the same confused face as she had.

"I missed you so much…" Blu cried as he held onto his mother.

"It's okay, mommy's here." Blu's mom said back as she hugged her son a little tighter and the two broke it to look at each other.

"Look at you, my little son, all grown up and so handsome…" Blu's mom said happily. "Just like your father… I'm so sorry, I can't imagine you… All alone…"

"It's okay mommy, I wasn't…" Blu reassuring his mother. "I had Jewel." Blu stepping aside to reveal his wife.

Jewel currently bringing up her fanny pack and Rafael urging her to go froward as Jewel stepped up.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Jewel extending out her wing.

"Put that wing away girl." Blu's mom said with a stern glare now. "Now come closer."

"Oh okay…" Jewel nervously said as she took a step towards the older female.

"Closer…" Blu's mom demanded and Jewel stepped closer, now right up against the older female. "You helped bring my son back to me, I thank you." And then… "I'm going to hug you."

"Oh… Okay…" Jewel said as she put out both of her wings and went for a hug, only Blu's mom tried at the same time, but failing, until Blu's mom settled it and strongly grabbed onto Jewel.

"There we go…" Jewel struggled to say as she was hugged tight. "You're welcome." Jewel got out while Blu was having happy tears, Carlos coming down next to his father.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Dad?" Blu's mom asked as she let go of Jewel and Jewel fell down while Blu's mom turned around. "I'm a grandma, I'm a grandma! You at me, I'm a grandma!" Blu's mom cried out happily as the other two kids joined their brother.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." Brandon said politely.

"There is no ma'am, you can call me ma-ma!" Blu's mom said lightly.

"Ma-ma, I like the sound of that." Carlos commented as he and his siblings flew up and around their grandma, laughing while Blu's mom sang out, "I am a ma-ma.", before Jewel ruined it.

"Kids, go easy on old ma-ma." Jewel spoke up from below while Blu's mom held onto the kids.

"You can call me ma'am." Blu's mom spoke in a more flat tone to Jewel before announcing happily to everyone around. "My son has returned!"

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I was going to end it the same way my teaser ended, but than I thought the chapter would be a little short, so I went on until the end of that scene before it introduces where the Blue macaws live!**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the happy reunion between mother and son and…**

 **See everybird later!**


	5. Welcome Home

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So for those of you who haven't been following my updates, basically I have had second thoughts on doing this story, but ended up deciding to try and continue it, to the best of my abilities!**

 **And also, during the break from this story, I got a couple of ideas for it, either by reviews or PMs… Please don't take this the wrong way to those of you who have, but I really want to do this story by myself without any outside help, to make it more exciting and surprising!**

 **Oh and as always, the thank yous to those who faved and followed and thank you to GruOffice55 for adding another fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome Home

* * *

Blu's mother led the family and their friends to the new home of the Blue macaws, a beautiful paradise, abundant with all kinds of fruit and nut trees, the centerpiece being a roaring waterfall that created a rainbow from the water. It was an awe inspiring sight as Blu smiled seeing how his kind had flourished and found such a lucky place to live in. For Jewel, well she wasn't so sure yet…

"For years we been on the run as the humans push us deeper into the jungle, but as you can see…" Blu's mother turning her head back slightly to look at her son. "We have found sanctuary, a place we can finally put down roots." Blu's mother said with pride as the group flew over the lily pads. "Everyone! Come on! Everyone out of your nests! My son is home! Come on birds, my Blu is back!" Blu's mother shouted as she made the announcement.

As every macaw either poked their heads out of tree hollows or getting off a cliffside to follow the group, a rather heavyset male Blue macaw, with slices of fruit over his eyes and wearing some sort of natural mask, yelped as he heard Blu's mother, getting up as he shook off the fruit slices and natural mask in order to see properly.

"Blu!?" The male said excitedly as he spread his wings and chased after the leading group. "Make way. Make way!" The male said as she pushed past everybird to get to Blu. "BLU!" The male shouted loudly as Blu heard the male shout his name.

"Uncle Manuel?" Blu remembering the voice. "Uncle Manuel!" Blu turning his body around as he was flying backward, but only for a second as the other male collided into Blu as the two landed down on a wide tree branch. "Oh, I missed you so much…"

"My little boy has returned!" The heavyset male known as Manuel said in excitement. "I knew you would return, I saw it in the…" Manuel stopped in the middle of his sentence as he noticed Blu's children. "And look at the little ones!" Manuel shouted as Brandon, Carlos, and Tia were flying nearby together, laughing, but stopped as they saw Manuel hold out his wings to hug them. "Aren't you the most fluffy, delicious Blue macaws…" Manuel started, but didn't notice that the three chicks had flew out of the way, since his eyes were closed, Manuel instead grabbing onto Jewel. "Oh… I'm terrible sorry… You look big for your age…" Manuel commented.

"Manuel, this here is Jewel." Blu's mother said as she caught up with the rest of the group, landing down next to Jewel.

"Oh, she sure is, I take it you're Blu's mate?" Manuel asked. "You're quite beautiful, Blu's lucky to have such an angel like you." Manuel commented as Jewel blushed.

"Uncle Manuel, stop it, you're embarrassing me…" Blu blushed bright red.

"Although before Blu went missing, I would have thought he would have ended up with…" Manuel started, only once again to be stopped by another bird, a female Blue macaw with dark blue feathers, instead of the lighter blue that Jewel has, who came out of nowhere to tackle Blu, pinning him down to the tree branch.

"I see you're still just as weak as when you were younger." The new bird said, teasing Blu.

"It's good to see you too Roberta." Blu rolled his eyes as Roberta gave off a little laugh and got off Blu, Blu dusting himself off as Roberta helped him up. "But seriously, it is good to see you."

"Hi there…" Jewel coughed a little to get the attention of the two. "I'm Blu's wife…" Jewel spoke up. "Which means he's taken…" Jewel said under her breath.

"Oh, so you're the lucky bird who finally got together with Bluey here." Roberta said nonchalantly, not having noticed Jewel's more hidden tone.

"Bluey?" Jewel asked, confused.

"Yeah, when we were little we had the cutest nicknames for each other." Roberta confirmed.

"We did, I called her Beta." Blu remembered. "And that means I was the alpha." Blu joked.

"Yeah right, I beat you in every single thing we ever did." Roberta fixing Blu's memory.

"That's adorable…" Jewel pretended to go along with this before getting serious with Blu as she brought her head closer to him. "You never mentioned any Roberta."

"There's nothing to mention." Blu not taking the clue from Jewel's tone of voice.

"Hey!" Blu's mother said happily as he joined the three. "There's my winglady, we can always rest easy with Roberta on the lookout." Blu's mother lightly slapping Roberta on the back

"Evelyn here taught me everything I know." Roberta revealing the name of Blu's mother. "She's the bird." Roberta lightly nudging Evelyn

"No, no…" Evelyn being modest as she gave a small chuckle as she nudged Roberta right back. "You're the bird."

"No, you're the bird!" Roberta shot back.

"You're the bird!" Evelyn putting her wing around Roberta and pulled her close.

"We get it, you both are the bird!" Manuel separating the two as she got in between the bickering ladies. "Now can we stop yapping and get partying!" Manuel taking out a little wooden stick, putting it in his beak as he lightly tapped it to make a very musical sound as the rest of the Blue macaws seemed to join in. As the music took hold, Blu remembered the sounds now coming from everybird.

"Oh wow, I remember this song!" Blu having a bright smile on.

"How could you not Bluey?" Roberta asked. "It's in our blood… Catch me if you can!" And Roberta took off to join in on the celebration for Blu's return and Blu was about to go, but he then looked back at Jewel.

"It's okay Blu." Jewel softly told him as Blu smiled a "Thank you" and joined in as the song began, with everybird first covering themselves in face paint before starting to dance along with the music.

 _Let's come together, singing love and harmonia..._

 _We are so different, but the same inside our hearts..._

 _Beautiful colors, as far as the eye can see, ah..._

 _Open your wings, fly when you hear the call…_

As everybird got into the mood, Brandon, Carlos, and Tia, along with Evelyn decided to join along as they themselves got their face paint on, which was basically the pollen from flowers.

 _Let's celebrate, calling all beautiful creatures_

 _Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

 _Like la-la-la, ooh-ooh_

 _One for the jungle família_

 _Like ba-ba-ba, boom-boom_

 _Calling all beautiful creatures…_

"Come on honey!" Blu called down to his wife as he was dancing in midair with Roberta.

Jewel started to go, only to have her kids crash into her and cause her face to fall down onto a flower, coating her face with a yellow color.

 _Come this way, celebrate..._

 _Laugh and dance all the way..._

 _Follow me, sing along..._

 _La-la-la-la, ooh-ooh…_

"Blu, hey Blu…" Jewel repeatedly called out as she tried to get through the crowds of dancing macaws to her husband.

Meanwhile, Nico and Pedro were rather quite impressed with this show, ignoring Jewel.

"Yo this is untapped territory, I'm loving this." Pedro explained as Nico smiled in agreement.

 _Já disse que Jade chegou_

 _Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

 _Já disse que Jade chegou_

 _Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

As Jewel tried her best to reach Blu, it was becoming impossible as everyone was dancing in his way, blocking his path. Meanwhile Evelyn was enjoying her time with her grandkids.

 _Ma-Ma, I am a Ma-Ma!_

 _I am, I am yourMa-Ma!_

 _Yeah, I am the Ma-Ma-Ma,Ma-Ma-Ma_

 _Hey, I am the Ma-Ma, hey Ma!_

Evelyn was having the time of her life as her grandkids enjoyed dancing alongside their grandma, following a dancing line behind Evelyn, that is until Blu caught his kids in his wings.

 _Let's celebrate, calling all beautiful creatures_

 _Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

 _Like la-la-la, ooh-ooh_

 _One for the jungle família_

 _Like ba-ba-ba, boom-boom_

 _Calling all beautiful creatures…_

As the whole tribe ended the song, gathering all in one place, Jewel, feeling a little left out, silently took her leave as the song finished and everybird cheered.

Only Jewel didn't take part as she settled down on a tree branch, watching from a short distance away. She couldn't really blame Blu, he was just so happy, after all he just got reunited with his own family and friends, as well as the rest of the Blue macaws. She sighed as she flew off a short distance away to have a quiet spot as she took out her GPS from her fanny pack, getting back to the business of finding Linda.

That is until she heard Blu and Roberta sharing a fun chat and laughs as they were excited, clearly having had fun together.

"Still a slow poke as always." Roberta told Blu.

"Hey, I'm much stronger and faster now, almost caught up to you." Blu shot back as he landed down a foot away from Jewel. "I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah, we should find a nearby motel or something like that." Jewel suggested as she came next to Blu.

"What is that crazy talk?" Roberta spoke up. "No, you two are staying in my nest, until you can get your own nest that is."

"That's actually really nice of you Roberta, but…" Blu started, but Jewel interrupted.

"Thank you, but we're fine, besides the five of us couldn't possibly fit in your bachelorette pad." Jewel kinda of having a mocking tone towards Blu's friend.

Only as Roberta insisted and led the family to her nest, well it wasn't really a nest…

"Wow…" Jewel commented as she was looking up to see that the tree hollow was indeed very large with multiple rooms in it. "Rest estate must be cheap here…"

"Wow, this is impressive." Blu added as he looked around.

"Well, when you're the leader of the patrols, it does have its perks." Roberta getting a bit closer to Blu as she said so, Jewel giving a disapproving look, but her attention change to her daughter.

"Mom, it's huge! It has six bedrooms!" Tia said loudly as she zoomed past her mother to the largest room. "I get the big one!"

"No, I'm the oldest!" Carlos argued back as she tried to shove off his sister.

"Only by 3 minutes and 2.5 seconds." Brandon recalled as he pushed on the other side of his sister, the two brothers squeezing Tia as her head popped out from between the brothers.

"I hope to be blessed one day with a little flock of birds I like to call my own." Roberta a bit jealous as she walked over to Jewel.

"I bet you did…" Jewel rolling her eyes as Tia was still very excited about where they were living.

"No way, a birdbath!" Tia shouted out as she slid down to splash down in the little pool of water on the floor of the hollow.

"Tia!" Jewel called out to her daughter, but it was too late a Tia was in the water, disappearing for a second before coming back up to a resting position in the bath, a few bubbles appearing…

"Jacuzzi." Tia sighed in relief as Roberta was chuckling a little from Tia, liking her very much clearly.

"Jewel, let me tell you something…" Roberta pulling Jewel close to her. "If anything happens to you and I mean anything happens to you…" Roberta now grabbing Jewel by both shoulders as she looked Jewel straight in the eyes. "I will take care of your family." Blu smiling nervously as Roberta held on for a couple more seconds. "Alright girlfriend, sleep well." Roberta letting go and slapping a wing lightly on Jewel before taking off, but not before saying by to Blu first. "Goodnight Bluey."

"Goodnight." Blu waved back as he looked at his friend before turning back to his wife.

And so ended the family's first day in the home of the Blue macaws, everyone except Jewel having had fun and enjoying their time. However Jewel tried to stay positive as she was here to find Linda and Tulio and she thought that it could only get better from here. How wrong she was going to be…

* * *

 **And so now that we have been introduced to the rest of Blu's family, as well as a "special" friend, Jewel now has to survive in the jungle…**

 **Yeah that will go well…**

 **See everybird later!**


	6. Good First Impressions

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **There's nothing to really say at the moment…**

 **But after I'm done with this chapter, I'm going to enjoy the newest DLC for Sudden Strike 4, a WW2 strategy game, that I got, which is the Pacific War DLC, a change from the basic campaigns and the other DLCs, which all take place over on the European front.**

 **Anyway, that's it on my end, so lets get to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Good" First Impressions

* * *

As night fell, Jewel was checking the family's temporary hollow that was given to them by Blu's childhood friend, Roberta, for any dangers as she was carrying around a small flashlight. It was a rainy night, with thunder and lightning abundant as Jewel thought she was going to run into a thing that looked like a snake. Panicking and almost dropping the flashlight, she pointe the light to the "snake" to see it was only a flower.

"Okay, all clear." Jewel breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Blu, who was with their kids, making sure they went to sleep after such a long and energetic day.

"But I'm not tired." Tia complained, but she yawned, giving her sleepiness away.

"Now, now young lady, even such an active girl like you needs her rest." Blu said softly as he grabbed onto his daughter and put her next to her brothers, who were already sound asleep and snoring.

"Alright daddy…" Tia groaned as she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Good girl." Blu smiled as Jewel watched and went to the hollow's edge, Blu seeing his wife as he went down to her. "Everything alright honey?"

"Yeah Blu it is, I'm happy for you, never seen you this happy before." Jewel replied. "Must be a good feeling for you to be back home." Jewel sighed.

"Well it is, but just because I'm happy and back home with my kind doesn't mean you're a stranger here, trust me, soon you'll be just as happy to be here as I am." Blu reassured his wife as he wrapped a wing around Jewel and brought her close.

"Thanks Blu, as long as I have you and the kids I guess I'll be fine." Jewel agreed as she rested on Blu, closing her eyes as she tired to think positive about the future.

Meanwhile, away in the tree hollow where Blu's mother, Evelyn, lived in, she was pacing back and forth in the empty space, no one else there except her slightly older and heavyset brother, Manuel. Evelyn was deep in thought about Jewel, whether or not she was good enough for her son, who would one day take over the leadership of the tribe.

"Sis you got to stop worrying about this, you'll only think more negative than positive." Manuel advised his sister.

"I can't stop thinking about that Jewel." Evelyn replied as she turned back around as she came close to the tree wall, walking in the other other direction. "My son needs a strong mate that will be tough and can lead the tribe alongside him, somebird like Roberta."

"But you can't, Jewel is already his mate and they have kids." Manuel reminded his sister. "Besides I like Jewel and clearly Blu does too, after all if they didn't they wouldn't have had kids. Don't you think your husband would have liked Jewel for who she was?" Manuel bringing up a hard statement for his sister to hear.

"I hate it when you bring that up." Evelyn frowned at her brother.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Manuel replying with a rhetorical question. "Look, maybe you just need to get to know Jewel better, maybe you two could spend some time together and show Jewel how to survive in the jungle. It could even be fun for you."

"Maybe you're right brother." Evelyn thought. "I do need to give Jewel a chance."

"That's the spirit." Manuel smiled brightly. "Well I'm going back to my hollow to sleep, you should get some as well for your big day tomorrow with Jewel." And Manuel flew out and headed back for his own hollow, which was right next doors to his sister's.

"Yeah sleep and get ready to see that Jewel isn't worthy to be with my son." Evelyn said to her herself as soon as her brother was out of hearing range.

Morning came and the rainstorm stopped, the day all sunny as raindrops dripped from the tree leaves, everybird going about their day as in the temporary hollow where Blu, Jewel, and their kids lived in, Jewel was still pretty much asleep by herself. As Jewel slept, a small snake showed up, dangling from somewhere as the snake put out its tongue, which touched Jewel's cheek softly, tickling her as Jewel felt it and thought it was Blu.

"Honey stop it." Jewel said with her eyes still closed. "That tickles." Jewel said as some giggles could be heard from above.

In fact it was Tia who was holding onto the snake's tail while a few other chicks that Tiago made friends with were there, watching Tia prank her mother.

As the snake still tickled Jewel with its tongue, Jewel turned her body around as she opened her eyes, to see not Blu, but a snake spitting out its tongue at her, causing Jewel to go…

"AWWW!" Jewel shouted, her shouts loud enough to be heard from outside as the snake was dropped on her, Tia and her new friends hiding quickly as Jewel threw the snake out the tree hollow, struggling to breathe as Tia and her friends took the chance to escape, Jewel clearly annoyed. "Tia!" Jewel shouted after her daughter as the little girl was laughing happily at the success of her prank.

"Lets go Tia!" One of Tia's new friends called after her as the little energetic girl rejoined her new friends.

As Jewel didn't chase after her daughter, she relaxed as it was clearly daytime, Jewel going back to the hollow and taking out her toothbrush and toothpaste, cleaning her beak as her beak foamed up. Jewel was paying so much attention to cleaning her beak that she didn't notice an elder female land down on the tree branch she was on.

"Um huh." Evelyn clearing her throat to get Jewel's attention as she stopped midbrush, biting down hard on her toothbrush as her eyes seemed to almost pop out. "Good morning or should I say good afternoon." Evelyn greeted, clearly not impressed by Jewel so far.

"Morning ma'am." Jewel swallowing most of the toothpaste foam and then wiping the rest with her tongue as she stood up straight.

"Here in the jungle we start our day early." Evelyn informed Jewel as a new voice joined in, Blu's to be exact.

"Morning mom." Blu greeted his mother happily as he flew in, having gone out without Jewel knowing.

"There's my boy, always bright and early." Evelyn smiled as she kissed her son on the cheek before Blu came to his wife.

"Morning honey." Blu greeted Jewel as Jewel whispered something to Blu.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jewel asked.

"You looked very peaceful, you know it's hard for me to wake up such a sleeping angel." Blu answered.

"Yeah, but…" Jewel started, going to say what happened with Tia, only yet another voice interrupted them as a little bird flew in.

"Hey mom, Uncle Manuel says clay is good for digestion, try some." Brandon stated, excited as he was holding onto a gray substance with one of his talons.

"No, no son, I just brushed my…" Jewel started, but Brandon just shoved the clay into his mother's beak, not paying attention to his mother.

"It's good right?" Brandon asked, but didn't wait for his mother's answer. "I'll get some more." And Brandon just zipped away with Evelyn watching.

"Smart boy." Evelyn commented as Jewel struggled to get the clay out of her beak, even using her wings to get the substance off. "So I thought I would take Jewel out for a tour of the tribe, show her around."

"Oh that's a great idea mom." Blu agreed with his mother as Jewel had a nervous look on her face. "Honey, you go with mom and I'll show the kids around.

"Oh… Okay…" Jewel said, not so sure about all of this.

"You'll love it." Blu reassured his wife.

"Okay, I just need to get…" Jewel started, but just stopped as she went back into the hollow to get something while Blu smiled at his mother, Evelyn smiling back as Jewel returned, wearing her fanny pack…

"Okay… Jewel come closer." Evelyn ordering Jewel, doing the same thing when she hugged Jewel when they first met, Jewel getting the wrong message as she came closer, going for a hug, but Evelyn stopped her. "Not too close." Evelyn said as Jewel returned her wings to her sides. "Listen… I can barely look at it… You got to lose that thing okay?"

"Oh, it's a fanny pack." Jewel explained, showing it off. proudly.

"Fanny pack… Great…" Evelyn said dryly. "It's human." Evelyn suddenly going to a harsher voice. "And now that you're joining the tribe you wouldn't be needing it anymore." And Evelyn turned around and prepared for flight. "I'll meet you by the clay banks." And the elder took off, leaving behind a confused Jewel.

"Wait a minute…" Jewel turning to Blu. "Joining the tribe, he doesn't think we're actually staying here, does he?"

"No, no." Blu returning causally so his wife wouldn't panic. "My mom's just excited that we're all here and I think it's great she wants to spend the day with you , get to know each other better." Blu pointing out. "And besides it wouldn't hurt to leave behind the fanny pack for a few hours."

"Alright, I guess you have a point Blu, I should get to know your mother better and maybe we'll even become friends." Jewel tried to be cheerful as she unhooked her fanny pack and put it back in the hollow. "Happy marriage means some sacrifice." Jewel remembered her conversation with Rafael back in Rio as Jewel returned to find that Blu was no longer on the tree branch.

"Bye Jewel, have fun!" Blu called as he was a few tree branches away, having gotten Brandon and Tia very quickly and about to leave with two of his three kids to spend the day with them.

"Okay, bye…" Jewel said uneasily as she took off to go join up with Evelyn as fast as she could, if only Jewel knew what kind of day she would have in store for her…

* * *

 **Yeah a bit shorter, but I didn't want to go make it much longer with the day Jewel has with Blu's mother, also because I decided to not do the scene of Carlos doing the auditions with Nico, Pedro, and Rafael, because I want to focus more on Blu and Jewel themselves, but at least you get like an unseen movie scene in this chapter!**

 **Other than that, I'll see you when Jewel has her day with Evelyn!**

 **See everybird later!**


	7. Rough Day

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **I'm extremely happy today, because today the very first official sneak peek for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9 came out today! All abroad the hype train! Just have to wait like two months max for the season to actually come out!**

 **But I'm also a little sad because for some reason, The Pacific War DLC for Sudden Strike 4 is not working on my computer and I was really looking froward to playing through the two new campaigns!**

 **Anyway… I'm not here for My Little Pony or Sudden Strike 4, I'm here for this story! So lets get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rough Day

* * *

As Jewel found Evelyn by the clay banks, the elder female took Jewel away from the tribe, leading Jewel over the Amazon River as Jewel struggled to catch up to the older female surprised by Evelyn's ease of flying.

"You are really fast, really, really fast…" Jewel catching her breath back. I think I pulled a wing or something, you really fast for an old bird." Jewel smiled, but changed her expression as Evelyn looked back at Jewel with a stern glare. "For such a wise bird, is what I meant to say, wise bird, which sometimes comes with age, but can happen when you're young, like you, you can be wise and young, a rare combination really…" Jewel ranted on.

"Does this girl ever stop talking when she's like this…" Evelyn thought in her head before making Jewel stop. "Be quiet."

"Ummm. Thank you ma'am…" Jewel replied nervously as she stayed quiet while Evelyn continued talking.

"It's time to shake that city off you, you nee to learn the basics of jungle survival." Evelyn informed Jewel, remembering her older brother's advice.

"I thought we were going sightseeing." Jewel remembering what Evelyn said earlier when Blu was with them.

"It's training day." Evelyn chuckled before taking a turn, back into the jungle.

And so began one of the hardest days for Jewel as Evelyn put her through a lot, much more than Jewel could handle as the two were by a pool of mud, Jewel in it as her talons were covered in the brown liquidly substance.

"Come on!" Evelyn shouted as the elder was up on a rock. "The mud is your friend! This is your camouflage! Feel it! Taste it! You don't feel crusty, you're not doing it right!" Evelyn pushed Jewel like a drill sergeant while splashing mud on Jewel while Jewel tried her best to cover herself with the mud.

And it only got worse… Jewel was soon enough rolling about as she had to cover herself in dirt, leaves on the jungle floor sticking to her as Evelyn continued the lessons.

"You don't want to be seen by humans!" Evelyn shouted as the elder then had Jewel do some sit ups on a tree branch. "Come on! Are you a macaw or a turkey!" Evelyn taunted.

"And I thought giving birth was hard enough…" Jewel thought in her head as she was flying through the treetops, only to get caught in a snake's mouth, luckily Evelyn came and landed down on the snake, forcing the slithery animal to burp out Jewel.

As the day continued, Evelyn decided on a quick snack break, getting some Brazil nuts, only Jewel didn't know how to crack one open as she tried using her beak. However instead of cracking it open, she simply launched it into the back of Evelyn's head, causing the elder to drop her nut as Jewel chuckled nervously. As they went back to training…

"Faster, faster!" Evelyn shouted as she had Jewel jumping up and down, to avoid being eaten by some crocodiles. "Come on! You don't want to be eaten!"

The next part, Jewel found herself being tied up upside down with a vine and leaves tied around her to represent a trap, Evelyn's voice speaking as Jewel looked around her.

"You're alone in the jungle, you get caught in a trap…" Evelyn informed Jewel as she then landed down in the jungle floor next to Jewel. "What do you do?" Evelyn quizzed Jewel.

"Ummm, well if I had my fanny pack…" Jewel thinking about using her Swiss army knife.

"No!" Evelyn shouted, Jewel's answer clearly wrong as the elder corrected her. "You use your beak!"

"Beak!?" Jewel repeated.

"It's your most important tool!" Evelyn pointing at Jewel's beak with her wing.

"Okay, okay, I use my beak!" And Jewel tried picking at the vines holding her, but failing. "Almost…"

"Time's up!" Evelyn shouted as she cut Jewel loose with her own beak. "You're jaguar meat… Roberta got it on the first try."

"Of course she did…" Jewel once again thinking about Blu's childhood friend, but there was no time for that as Evelyn took Jewel to learn some flying.

"Up, up, hover!" Evelyn instructed as Jewel followed the elder close behind. "Now backward!" Evelyn shouted.

"Backwards?" Jewel questioned. "No, only hummingbirds can fly backwards."

"Backwards…" Evelyn told Jewel as the elder was in fact flying in the complete opposite direction than what Jewel expected as the elder took Jewel down to the river level. "Under, over, under, over!" Evelyn instructed and repeated Jewel as the elder had Jewel flying over and under some dolphins. "Good job!" Evelyn commented.

"Oh thanks…" Jewel replied, surprised by Evelyn.

"Not you." Evelyn told Jewel as the elder than wingfived one of the dolphins.

"Hi." Jewel tried to wingfive the dolphin, but instead got a splash of water against her face.

The next lesson was quite easy as Evelyn lectured Jewel about the lifeline of the tribe…

"Brazil nut trees…" Evelyn started. "These trees are the key to our way of life, the trees feed us, they sustain us, they…" Evelyn stopped as she heard a snoring sound coming from behind her, turning around to see Jewel had fallen asleep, exhausted from the training. "Wake up!" Evelyn shouted loud enough for Jewel to shoot up wide awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Jewel shouted as she regained focus. "Nutty Brazil, Brazil nut, trees, something, yeah got it." Jewel clearing her throat as she put on an innocent smile.

"This is important, have to protect these trees, our future depends on it." Evelyn said seriously as then a new voice came froward, greeting Evelyn.

"Yo Eve, who's your sidekick?" A younger, but still old female Scarlet macaw asked as she came towards the two Blue macaw females with a couple of female companions herself. "You got a nurse now?" The female teased as she laughed, her companions joining in on the laugh.

"Hey, I'm…" Jewel about to introduce herself, only for Evelyn to interrupt.

"Aren't you girls getting a little too close to our side?" Evelyn asked with an unamused look on her face. "We have a deal Felicia." Evelyn revealing what looked like the leader of the Scarlets' name.

"Hey relax, you know we got nothing but mad love for you." Felicia said nonchalantly as she turned to her female companions. "Come on girls, lets fly, paint the sky, before they start to cry." Felicia chuckled as she flew back to her side of the jungle.

"Well they seem nice." Jewel commented, but not realizing the hostility between the two tribes.

"They have their side of the grove and we have ours." Evelyn ignoring Jewel's comment. "Food is scarce these days." Evelyn finished as she then seemed to hear something, telling Jewel to be quiet before she herself went to a hiding spot to see down below.

(Author's note: This is going to be quite different than the movie…)

Two humans carrying some equipment were walking down below, looking left and right, like they were looking for something specific…

"Never seen them this close to the village before…" Evelyn said as she remained hidden from view.

Jewel also looked and had a big look of relief as she shouted out…

"Linda, Tulio!" Jewel shouted, but just as quickly Evelyn put her wing over Jewel's beak tightly, shutting her up and hiding her from the two humans' view.

"Jewel!" Jewel heard Linda shout. "Is that you!?"

Jewel wanted to say "Yes" of course, but Evelyn had her wing strongly placed against her beak, Jewel not being able to get out a word as Linda stood in one place until…

"Come on Linda, not every bird you hear is Jewel and we have to keep moving." Jewel heard Tulio inform his wife as Jewel heard Linda sigh and continue walking.

Evelyn kept her wing over Jewel's beak until both Linda and Tulio were far enough away.

"What was that!?" Evelyn demanded.

"That was Linda, the person who raised me." Jewel revealed one of her biggest facts, which of course Evelyn was surprised by and not in a good way."

"What!?" Evelyn shouted in shock. "You're a pet!?"

"No, no, it wasn't anything like that, I was a companion." Jewel smiled to relax Evelyn, but the elder was anything but relaxed.

"And you liked it!" Evelyn giving a disgusted look. "That explains everything."

"Linda is family." Jewel informed Evelyn, a bit of sadness in her voice as she said so.

"Family?" Evelyn said sternly. "Humans aren't family."

"No you don't understand, they're coming here to help." Jewel trying to reassure Evelyn about their intentions.

"Listen to me, we do not bring humans into the tribe, that is the only reason we're still alive." Evelyn making her points clear. "You cannot be confused about this , understood?"

"Yeah, got it." Jewel said quietly.

"Sightseeing is over." Evelyn said coldly as she just left Jewel, not being able to bear with her daughter in law for a second longer at the moment.

As Evelyn flew away, Jewel wanted very much to go after Linda and Tulio, to tell them she was here and found the Blue macaws, but she didn't… Maybe it was because she was afraid of what Evelyn would do or how even Blu would feel… So after a few moments she decided to go back to the tribe.

Meanwhile back in the tribe itself, Jewel's family was having a fun time unlike her. Blu finished showing Brandon and Tia around and currently Tia was hanging out with Roberta, having some fun with Blu's childhood friend. The two were racing, coming down upon the lily pads on the small lake that was the center area of the tribe.

"Come on, I'll race you!" Roberta shouted as the two landed down on their own lily pad, using them to sail across the lake. "Alright Tia!" Roberta shouted as Tia launched herself in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Tia shouted as she passed by her father, who was standing on a tree branch, about to get some fruit.

"Tia!" Blu shouted as he picked some of the fruit off and tossed them to his daughter to eat, Tia juggling them and was about to eat them, only for Roberta to come zipping by and catch them in her beak, swallowing them.

"Hey!" Tia shouted after Roberta as the little girl had a sour face on.

Blu just focused on his own snack as he picked off a branch full of fruit and ate a bunch in one go, savoring the taste of fresh jungle fruit as he didn't notice his wife came back.

"Woah…" Jewel commented as she never seen Blu so happy to eat fruit.

"Oh that's so good." Blu commented as he wiped his beak with one of his wings, now taking notice of Jewel. "Hey, you're back." And then Blu noticed Jewel was covered with dried up mud and dirt. "Hey did it go…?" Blu asked, trying to sound positive.

"Oh, we had a great time, it was…" Evelyn spoke as she came from behind Jewel. "Educational." Evelyn needing to think of the right word so Blu wouldn't get suspicious.

"Mom! Auntie Roberta showed me some cool flying tricks!" Tia told Jewel excitedly.

"Auntie… I…" Jewel began, only for Tia to continue.

"Look, I can fly backwards!" Tia said as she flew backwards much like how Evelyn showed Jewel before.

"You're a natural T-girl." Roberta holding out a talon for Tia to highfive as the two made some bird sounds to each other happily.

"It's never too soon to learn the ways of the jungle Tia." Evelyn told her granddaughter. "Although some may never learn." Evelyn turning her head to look at Jewel, Roberta following the elder's gaze.

"I'm going to go clean up…" Jewel said, clearly not liking what Evelyn said as she flew off, Evelyn waiting for Blu to be out of hearing range.

"Roberta…" Evelyn said softly to her winglady. "We saw a couple of humans near the grove…"

"What?" Roberta whispered in a shocked tone.

"There's more…" Evelyn continuing as she wasn't finished. "That Jewel knows them, she's even a pet to one of them, I need you to keep an eye on her for now, I need to think about what to do with her." Evelyn informed Roberta. "I will not have my son be with a human lover…"

* * *

 **Yup, quite different, wouldn't you say?**

 **Now you may be asking… What about the loggers? Well I decided to not include them! However… Nigel still exists…**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	8. Change of Plans

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So it seems almost everyone is okay with the loggers not being in this story and for those of you who are skeptical, don't worry, you'll like the change eventually!**

 **Still going to keep the feud between the two macaw tribes and of course the "war" that happens as well as a very hard scene…**

 **Anyway, lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Change of Plans

* * *

After cleaning up from "sightseeing" and deciding to spend some alone time to get away from the craziness of the jungle, Jewel was in the temporary home that she and her family were staying in. Currently digging through her fanny pack, she took out her box of mints, popping the box open as she tossed one into her beak.

"So minty…" Jewel sighed happily as there was a fly buzzing near her, shooing it away with one of her wings, she then checked her GPS, clicking the directions she saved to find Linda as Jewel's human companion was very near. "Yes." Jewel smiled, but quickly frowned as the fly came back and continued annoying her, Jewel taking out her bug spray, struggling to catch the bug as eventually she sprayed herself as she flew on her back from tripping over the small can.

"Hey honey, there you are." Blu said as he entered to find Jewel on her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Jewel smiled nervously as she stood back up and tried to hide her GPS, but Blu noticed.

"Honey, you got to stop with the GPS, really." Blu said disapprovingly as he began to go outside again. "The whole tribe's gathering to watch the sunset, come on."

"Oh no, hold on." Jewel called after Blu. "I just found Linda and Tulio's location." Jewel holding onto the GPS. "They're just on the other side of the grove, look they're really close." Jewel holding up the GPS to show Blu.

"Oh…" Blu answered, not as enthusiastic about it as his wife was.

"Yeah, I know your mom doesn't totally trust humans, but I'm sure if she met them, she would change her mind, they can help keep this place safe." Jewel staying optimistic about Blu's mother.

"Yeah Jewel…" Blu hesitating a little, not sure if he should side with his wife or mom for a second. "My mom knows what she's doing, and…" Blu stopped as he sighed and prepared for his wife's reaction. "Can't you just forget Linda and Tulio for one minute and enjoy a sunset." Blu letting out, holding out his wing towards the orange sun.

"But… I thought that was our plan?" Jewel asked, confused why her husband would say differently now.

"Route guidance complete." The GPS announcer interrupted as Jewel looked down to the little device.

"I…" Blu started as he also looked down. "You know, maybe some places shouldn't be found, maybe they should be just left alone." Blu turning his head slowly towards the setting sun.

Before Jewel could respond, the fly that was bothering Jewel returned as Jewel tried to shoo it away with her wings. What happened next caught Jewel off guard as all of a sudden Blu ate the fly in one swift bite before resuming his look towards the setting sun.

"He ate a bug…" Jewel said softly before yelling it out. "A bug!"

Jewel was with her friends, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, the only ones except her kids that she could talk to about this without any other Blue macaws around to hear. The three were busy preparing for their special Amazon show when Jewel came and told her friends what the trouble is.

"Jewel, Jewel, calm down." Rafael urged the female.

"Calm down?" Jewel pacing back and forth. "We had a plan, help Linda and Tulio find the flock and get home, but when I meant to deter, he completely shut me down." Jewel complained, with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro not being able to say anything.

"Oh, ohhh and his mother…" Jewel's rant continuing. "Total but job, he got this weird thing about humans. Plus, he called me a pet, I can't believe he used the "P" word to my face, it's like he thinks I'm the enemy."

"And that Roberta, always watching, she's always hovering around Blu, having fun with her instead of me!" Jewel raising her voice bit before lowering it. "I can't compete with that."

"You got to bury that bird up." Pedro referring to Jewel's more human loving side. "You got to emancipate yourself from domestication."

"Try to see this place through his eyes." Nico joining in. "Taste the favors she's tasting."

"Oh, so should I eat a bug?" Jewel taking Nico's advice literally.

"That's just nasty thinking about it." Pedro giving a distasteful look.

"Guys, rehearsals, big day tomorrow, ring a bell." Jewel's chubby son, Carlos, came flying in, looking for Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. "Come on, you're coming, right mom?" Carlos turning to look at his mother.

"Oh yeah, of course." Jewel answering, but her tone was a little on the unsure side as Carlos flew off, Nico and Pedro following.

"That boy puts the business in show business." Pedro commented as Rafael went slowly, talking to Jewel.

"Jewel, remember…" Rafael's voice trailing off.

"I know, know sacrifice." Jewel said, remembering what Rafael told her before they made the trip from Rio.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for Jewel while Blu and her kids were having the time of their lives, it made Jewel think that maybe one day she could be just as happy staying her as the rest of her family was. She really wanted to be happy for Blu, even if that meant dealing with Blu's mother and Roberta, as long as Blu stayed with her, it was going to be fine.

As night rolled in, Blu still wasn't home yet as Jewel fell asleep in the most comfortable spot she could find in the temporary hollow they were living in. She was still asleep when Blu came home after his day of fun with Roberta, as well as two of his kids, Brandon and Tia. He saw Jewel asleep and feeling a little sorry for what he said earlier, but not wanting to wake her, he came next to her and gave Jewel a soft kiss on the cheek. Jewel must have felt it, because she had a big smile on, her eyes still closed as Blu smiled as well before laying down next to Jewel and spreading out a wing to cover his wife as he closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As the night passed by, soon enough the couple was in full sleep and well while Jewel was fully asleep, her mind wasn't as she had a dream…

It was a bright morning, everybird awake as Blu flew tree level, enjoying the fresh jungle air through his feathers and the sun rising.

"What a glorious morning!" Blu commented loudly as he flew and landed down on a branch of a tree that grew stings of pink flowers. "I forgot I can have mornings like this."

And then all of a sudden another Blue macaw tackled Blu, Blu unprepared as he looked up to who it was. He looked to see a very familiar beautiful face as he was quite surprised.

"Jewel, I thought you were Roberta for a second, what's gotten into you?" Blu asked.

"Oh nothing…" Jewel said slowly before. "Except I got you this." Jewel taking out a Brazil nut which she was hiding behind her back.

"You remembered." Blu smiled lovingly. "Isn't that sweet?" Blu then quickly switching their positions as now he was on top of Jewel, looking down at her before taking a bite from the nut that Jewel got. "It's so crazy good, thank you so much Jewel." Blu said happily as he took another nut bite, only he didn't chew it, but lowered his beak down to Jewel's, so they could not only eat the nut piece together, but meet in a kiss.

Back in the real world, Jewel's eyes shot open as as she got an idea. "That's it." Jewel said quietly as she looked to see that Blu was sleeping next to her, his wing on top of her, gently lifting up his wing a little, she got out from under it before setting it back down, luckily Blu didn't wake, his body only made a slight movement to adjust to Jewel's body not being in the spot anymore as Jewel put her fanny pack on, taking one last look at Blu to make sure he was still asleep before heading out of the hollow. "I'll be the one to surprise her, breakfast in bed coming up." Jewel said confidently before taking flight and heading off into the jungle as the sun was just barely starting to make its way over the horizon.

Meanwhile, over at the hollow where Blu's uncle lived…

"I can't get that Jewel out of my mind brother, I need to do something about her, especially with this new piece of news." Evelyn more than determined to get rid of Jewel now with the all revealing information about her daughter in law. "What if she manipulated Blu into thinking humans are good when they're in fact bad? What if those two humans we saw earlier are not the only two and a hundred more are on the way?"

Evelyn wasn't able to get much sleep during the night, up and thinking about Jewel, eventually not being able to take it anymore, she flew to where her brother, Blu's uncle, lived. Waking up Manuel, who was rather enjoying his slumber and annoyed that his sister woke him up, Evelyn couldn't care less as she ranted on about Jewel to her brother.

"You're just being paranoid." Manuel trying his best to calm his sister. "So what if Jewel used to be a companion…"

"Pet." Evelyn corrected Manuel.

"Whatever…" Manuel getting back to his point as he rolled his eyes from being interrupted. "She's a Blue macaw, just like you and me and Blu loves her, even thought she shares a close relationship to humans, he must see something in her to love her so much."

"I refuse to believe that, Jewel's hiding something and whatever she's hiding could spell trouble for the tribe once again, I would't have that happened, not like the first time…" And Evelyn thought about that day so long ago, when she not only lost her little son, but also the one she loved above every other bird.

"Look sis, you need to rest, get some sleep so you can think about this properly and throughly." Manuel suggested.

"No, I can't rest until I do something, but what is the question…" Evelyn not giving in.

"Well…" Manuel sighing as he failed. "Thanks for stopping by, now if you'll excuse me I would like to enjoy the last few moments of sleep before the day." Manuel yawning and going back to sleep while Evelyn flew out.

Evelyn flew towards the border of the tribe, to be alone and think, landing down on the jungle floor as she continued pacing back and forth. Meanwhile, unknown to Evelyn someone was watching her from the cover of some foliage, ready to jump her, only whoever it was didn't as Evelyn continued talking to herself.

"I need to find some way to separate Jewel from Blu and make it seem like she just decided she had enough and left him for good, to go back to those "humans"…" Evelyn thought out loud.

Whoever was hiding and watching Evelyn now revealed himself as he started to speak.

"I think I can help you with that…" The voice spoke up, surprising Evelyn as she looked around to see what the voice was coming from.

"Who's there!?" Evelyn shouted. "Show yourself!" Evelyn demanded.

"Very well…" The voice replied as the nearby foliage rustled, catching Evelyn's attention as she turned to look to see it was a white cockatoo and behind him was an ant eater and a small frog.

"Who are you?" Evelyn said sternly as they were clearly intruders.

"My name's Nigel." The white cockatoo answered with a sinister smile.

* * *

 **Well this just got dark! So what is Nigel thinking!? Well… You're going to have to wait!**

 **Also before I close off, for those of you who didn't read about the big changes I'm making, the new Q and A will basically be you asking the questions in the reviews of my stories and I'll answer them in the first author's notes of the next chapter! It will make sense as time goes on!**

 **Also the same rules from my old Q and A still apply to the new way of doing this! So basically it has to be in your reviews and not sent over private messaging! This way it's easier for me to organize all the questions and I don't have to go digging through the PMs looking for them! Any questions sent by PM will be ignored!**

 **I think that's it, so…**

 **See everybird later!**


	9. The War

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I got no questions to answer… Which is a little disappointing…**

 **So, maybe I'll ask you all a question now! So do you like coffee and if you do, what do you like to put in it? When I drink coffee, if I have it, I like to put in some liquid creamer and milk, if I don't, I like to be inventive and put like maple syrup or hot chocolate powder, anything sweet that can melt is good!**

 **Also last week, I finally got to watch The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part and it was awesome! And I guess I got another question for you all and that is… Is this song going to get stuck in your head!? LOL!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The "War"

* * *

With the sun fully shining through the treetops, Jewel was still trying to find where the Brazil nuts were, not remembering the day she spent with Evelyn, not that she wanted to remember however as she looked all around, not seeing the familiar brown ripe nuts.

"Brazil nuts, where are you?" Jewel called out, as if the nuts could speak themselves and lead her to them as Jewel flew up and settled down on a tree branch. "I know you're around here somewhere."

Suddenly Jewel felt something touched her head feathers as she looked behind to see what it was, only as she turned around, the "something" touched her head feathers again. As Jewel once more turned around, the "something" unclipped her fanny pack, Jewel looking down to see who it was, but the "something" took her fanny pack. The "something" were a couple of monkeys as they now had the fanny pack, taking off with it.

"No, hey, hey!" Jewel yelled as she started to chase after the monkeys. "Come back here!" Jewel shouted as the monkey holding the fanny pack use it like a hat, mocking Jewel as the monkey took out the GPS. "That's not a toy!"

"Erratic driving." The GPS voice said. "Pull, pull, pull, over." The GPS repeated as the monkey became uninterested and threw the device, Jewel just managing to catch it before it landed on the jungle ground.

As Jewel was just about to catch up, the monkey with the GPS swung on a vine, past Jewel, Jewel needing to take a sharp turn as the monkey now took out the toothbrush.

"No, no, no, don't do it." Jewel begged, but her pleads were ignored as the monkey stuck the brush into his ear. "Oh, oh, oh." Jewel showing a disgusted face as the monkey threw away the toothbrush as well, almost hitting Jewel, as she dodged the brush, falling to the jungle floor.

As the monkey swung away, the toilet paper came loose as some of it broke away and hit Jewel in the face, temporarily blocking her vision as she lost sight of the monkey, but seeing the monkey ahead in a few seconds, but not after seeing the toilet paper tied around some trees. Eventually catching them, the monkeys having settled down, thinking they lost her, they went on to play with what was left in the pack, the monkeys fighting over something, before one of them blew the whistle and ran away. The monkey still with the pack picked up the empty toilet paper roll and used it like a telescope as he looked around, Jewel's eye coming in view.

"Got you." Jewel said sternly as she forcibly took away the toilet paper roll. "Thank you." Jewel said as the monkey ran away, Jewel looking where she was, but as if chasing after the monkeys was a sign, she found some Brazil nuts hanging on a nearby tree. "Finally, Brazil nuts." Jewel flying over as she brought over a twig holding one over to one of the tree branches she was standing on. "This is my most important tool." Jewel commented as she took out her Swiss army knife and tried using the scissor part to cut the twig, when that failed she tried the spork, that failing she tried the knife, getting frustrated she began attacking the twig with the knife before using her own beak.

As Jewel struggled with the twig holding the nut, she thought she heard something fly by, not seeing what it was, she returned her attention to the twig. It was only when she saw a red feather flow down in front of her, did she pay any attention to anything else as she slowly let go of the twig to look up and saw the same Scarlet that she met yesterday with Evelyn.

"Well, well, well." The leader, Felicia, repeated as she looked straight at Jewel. "What do we have here?" Only Jewel looked around, like she thought Felicia was talking to someone else. "I guess old Eve's rules don't apply to everyone." Felicia spoke a bit louder as her two companions next to her laughed as more Scarlets joined in and surrounded Jewel. "You're on our side…" Felicia addressing Jewel.

"Oh, oh really, my bad, didn't know that, sorry." Jewel rambled on as she took a step back, only that was a mistake as Jewel was still standing on the twig, which now was free from Jewel and swung right into Felicia's face. "Oh oops, sorry, sorry." Jewel tried to apologize, but to no avail as Felicia turned her face back to Jewel after getting smacked.

"You come over here, take our food, and now you insult me." Felicia now very angry as Jewel tried to defend herself.

"Oh, oh… No, no, this is all just a misunderstanding." Jewel trying to ease the situation, only it got worse…

"You know I wish I could accept your apology, you seem like a nice bird…" Felicia said a bit softly, but then changed her tone. "But this means war!"

"What?" Jewel questioned, confused. "Does… Does it have to? Can it mean something else?" Jewel smiling nervously.

"Today… At the pit of doom…" Felicia began, only Jewel laughed, trying to suppress it as she couldn't take that name seriously.

"Sorry, the pit of doom? Really?" Jewel thinking it wasn't real, only as Felicia came down right next to Jewel, kicking the nut down to the jungle ground did Jewel realize Felicia was being serious. "Oh really…"

"High noon, oh I'll make some room, sweep you up like a broom…" Felicia getting closer and closer to Jewel's face as the Scarlet leader then began laughing crazily before flying away, the other Scarlets joining in as they followed their leader.

A fly back to the Blue macaw tribe side…

"You did what!?" Evelyn shouted at Jewel angrily.

"It was an accident." Jewel explained.

"An accident!?" Evelyn snapped back.

"Woah mom, what's going on?" Blu seeing the commotion and stepping in between his mother and wife.

"Thanks to Jewel here, we could use our entire side of the grove." Evelyn answered.

"I was just trying to get a nut, one nut." Jewel holding up a single talon.

"You don't even like nuts, what's gotten into you Jewel?" Blu really wondering about his wife's sudden change of appetite.

"I was getting it for you." Jewel answered.

"You were?" Blu now understanding.

As Blu and Jewel had their own little conversation, Evelyn had a moment to think… Maybe Jewel invading the Scarlet side was a good thing and she would have an easier time getting rid of Jewel and putting the plan she has with Nigel into action. Now it would be easier because maybe Jewel would leave on her own account and Blu and their kids wouldn't mind probably. So Evelyn decided to keep the ruse going for now, so no bird would suspect her.

"Roberta, I want your best birds on this, we are not giving up without a fight." Evelyn told Roberta, who present as well.

"Got it." Roberta answered as she took off.

"That includes you too son." Evelyn spoke to Blu before turning to Jewel. "You, stay out of it, you done enough." Evelyn said sternly to Blu's wife before flying off to prepare for the "war".

"Wait!" Jewel called after Evelyn, only Blu stopped her.

"Jewel, maybe she's right, let us handle it." Blu tried to assure Jewel.

"You don't think I can do this?" Jewel said in confidence.

"No, no…" Blu said quickly. "I just don't know if it's your exact area of expertise…" Blu trying to put it as lightly as he could.

As noon arrived, the two tribes gathered at the pit of doom, really it was a natural made pit, a lake on the bottom with a rock pillar in the center of it. All around the pit, on natural steps in the rock sides, were seats, like an actual stadium. As the two tribes gathered, hundreds of birds there, everyone was cheering, as well as taunting the other side as there was a clear divide, with the Blue macaws on one side, and the Scarlets on the other. On the rock pillar in the center, stood two teams of the different sides, Roberta and Felicia the closest to each other.

"Roberta…" Felicia said first as she leaned her head towards her enemy.

"Felicia…" Roberta replied in a cooler voice.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Jewel was with her kids, as well as Uncle Manuel, who was just as energetic as every other bird.

"No mercy!" Manuel shouted, Jewel a little uncomfortable as Blu came flying in.

"Blu, you have to stop this, it doesn't have to be like this." Jewel told her husband.

"What can I do?" Blu replied. "Once my mom makes a decision, nothing cane change her mind, not even me, don't worry I'll be fine." Blu reassured his wife as he smiled and shared a quick kiss before going to join up with his side's team.

However Jewel was still unconvinced and as Blu left, she did too, to Evelyn, he was on the edge watching like a crow.

"Stop, stop." Jewel said loudly. "Evelyn, this is crazy, we are an intelligent species with advanced problem solving capabilities." Jewel tried to plead and stop this madness, only once again to no avail.

"You brought this on us, now watch." Evelyn instructed Jewel as the elder turned her attention back to the two teams, where her son was.

As the "fight" was going to begin, the two teams did like a war chant, the Blues first, followed by the Scarlets as Jewel gulped. Felicia and Roberta once again faced each other…

"Heads…" Felicia said.

"Tails." Roberta said next as a black bird kicked up a small yellow bird who landed on his face, with his tail up in the air.

"I hate this job." The tiny bird commented as the black bird who threw him in chipped loudly and now threw in a painted Brazil nut.

Roberta made the first move, kicking the nut, which was the "ball" for the match as she kicked it over to one of his teammates. The teammates kicking it once more to Roberta who quickly kicked it into a natural formed "goal", the Scarlet goalie not able to stop the nut from going in.

"Oh it's a game…" Jewel now realizing what the "war" was, it was in fact like a soccer game. "It's a game." Jewel said cheerfully as Evelyn corrected her.

"It's not a game!" Evelyn said sternly to Jewel. "It's war." Evelyn said seriously as the "war" continued.

The Scarlet goalie getting the ball and kicking it over to one of his own teammates as the game announcers in a rock spectated over the match.

"It's a beautiful day in the pit of doom!" One of the announcers, a Tapir, shouted. "It's winner take all!"

"It's the best of seven, the winner will take control of the entire Brazil nut grove!" The other announcer, a Porcupine, finished.

"It's just like soccer." Jewel still excited about this, finally something that interests her in the jungle. "I can do this, any special strategies, what are we running at, what are we doing here couch, what position do I play?" Jewel eager to join in.

"Actually I do have the perfect spot for you." Evelyn said as the elder found Jewel rather annoying.

And turns out all that Jewel was doing was holding onto the cups, made from Brazil nut shells, with water in them for the Blue players.

"Water, water here, get your water." Jewel said, unenthusiastically as she was holding up one of the nut shells as one of the players came in and took the water filled shell from Jewel without warning. "Okay, thanks." Jewel said on deaf ears as the match continued.

"Roberta's unstoppable, he's unbelievable!" The Tapir announced shouted as she had the ball and was easily dodging the opposing side, getting closer to the goal.

"Go Roberta!" Jewel's kids shouted as Roberta got closer.

"I could have done that." Jewel said, unimpressed as she looked at Blu, who was holding back the other Scarlets from advancing and taking the ball.

"Roberta's springs free!" The Tapir announced continued as Roberta tricked a couple of the Scarlet players to collide with each other before passing by them, kicking the ball over to Blu, who kicked it back before Roberta scored the next goal, the ball blushing the Scarlet goalie's feather tip before it entered the net.

"Goal!" The Tapir announcer shouted, along with Jewel's kids as the score board, which was basically just a male Blue and a male Scarlet, stacking Brazil nuts to keep the tally, the Blue male placed one nut for one point.

Now it was time for the Scarlets to shine as one of the Scarlets kicked the ball to another Scarlet, who passed it to Felicia and just like Roberta, she proved to be unstoppable as she herself dodged the Blue players just as easily. Felicia kicking the ball over to one of her teammates before the player kicked it into their goal, the Scarlet point keeper placing his own nut on top.

"Yeah, in your face!" Felicia taunted Roberta, Blu next to his friend as the two looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Soon enough the ball was going everywhere as it switched between Felicia and Roberta as it ended with Roberta, scoring yet another goal. However the Scarlets caught up as they themselves got another, a tie still as the match sometimes did become violent, a case when one of the Blue players had the ball and was met by one of the Scarlet players crashing into him and stealing the ball away.

"Hey, that should be a red card!" Jewel thought as the hurt Blue player needed to sit down while another player took her place.

"Go, go!" Evelyn shouted to the player as she took off to join.

"Felicia, Felicia!" The Tapir announcer shouted as yet another Scarlet goal was scored.

As one of the Blue players had the ball, Felicia came in and and very violently pushed the player to obtain the ball as a whistle sounded.

"Hey!" Evelyn shouted.

"Foul!" The tiny yellow bird, who was being held by the black one, told Felicia.

"Oh come on ref!" Felicia complained while the hurt Blue macaws was taken off the field on a leaf stretcher held by two storks.

"Okay, you're in!" Evelyn told Jewel.

"Really?" Jewel surprised by this.

Only as Jewel said this, Blu came down, seeing how there were no extra players and seeing how his mother wanted Jewel to get in, only Blu knew Jewel could very well be hurt next and most likely be worse…

"Mom, we can handle it, we only need one more goal." Blu reasoned with his mother.

"She's the one who caused this and she wanted to join in." Evelyn replied.

"Blu, let me, I can play just as well as you, you know this." Jewel said a little sternly to her husband.

"I know you can, but you saw how violent it can get, I just don't know what I will do if you get hurt." Blu sighed.

"You sure you can play with one less player?" Evelyn not wanting to take any chances.

"Absolutely." Blu replied in confidence.

"Very well, I trust you my son, win this." Evelyn smiled as Blu nodding his head before returning to the game.

Meanwhile Jewel couldn't believe Blu, she never thought that he would do something like this, it actually made her think that Blu doubted her abilities. Jewel, however, stayed where she was and just watched as the match came to its close.

"Go dad!" Jewel's kids shouted from their seats next to Uncle Manuel.

"Ready Blu?" Roberta asked her friend.

"Ready, lets do this!" Blu replied as they and the Blue team were set on winning, despite having one less player.

"We are tied in the pit of doom." The Porcupine announcer, spoke. "Who scores next…"

"Wins it all!" The Tapir announcer finished loudly.

As the game wind down to its final stage, one of the Blue players kicked it close to Blu, Blu missing it, but diving down straight for it, winging it faster than all the other players rushing for it, just catching it before it hit the water. Now it was Blu's turn to shine as he held on to the ball, dodging two of the Scarlet players as he flew above them and made his way to the goal.

"Pass the ball to Roberta!" Evelyn shouted at her son.

Only Blu didn't as he held on, outflying a Scarlet player who was chasing him.

"Blu, over here!" Roberta shouted to Blu.

"Nah, I got this!" Blu shouted back as he dodged another Scarlet and got closer and closer…

Close enough, Blu kicked the ball, flying towards the Scarlet goalie as it brushed past the Scarlet wingtips, straight into the goal. And that was game set, the Blue macaws won the entire Brazil nut grove as the Blue macaw tribe all cheered, with the Scarlets groaning in defeat.

As Blu was in midair, his other teammates crowded around him, lifting him up, extremely happy as Felicia and her team flew away with their tails behind their backs.

"That was so risky, jerk!" Roberta said playfully to Blu.

"What can I say, I wanted to beat you." Blu replied as the Blue team came to Evelyn.

"Great job son, I knew you could do it." Evelyn proud as she stepped froward, blocking Jewel from Blu as Uncle Manuel and the kids joined them.

"Thanks mom." Blu blushed. "I'm happy to be part of the team." Blu said modestly, forgetting Jewel, who was behind Evelyn.

"Yeah, he took a risk and took the shortcut, like when we were kids." Roberta added. "But you know what…" Roberta started as Jewel took her chance to peek from behind Evelyn as she saw Roberta get closer to Blu's face, wondering what she was going to do and then… "I think Blu deserves a kiss." And Roberta kissed Blu on the cheek, which made Blu blush, but Jewel…

"So I guess you made your decision Blu…" Jewel began, with everybird here turning to look at Blu's wife. "I should have known that you would pick this place and every other bird over me…" Jewel's eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Jewel, I…" Blu started, but was cut off by Jewel.

"No Blu, it's best I go…" Jewel turning away, closing her tear stained eyes. "Goodbye." And Jewel flew off into the jungle, out of sight.

* * *

 **Wow… This was my longest chapter so far, in fact I probably could have made this into two chapters!**

 **Hopefully you all don't mind and hoped you enjoyed the massive change of who won the "war"!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	10. The Aftermath

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So before we start, a few things to say…**

 **So it appears that only a couple of you have bothered to read the author's notes and I only got one question to answer today… So I guess I know my next question and this one is a mandatory one and that is…**

 **Do you actually read the author's notes?**

 **If I only get a couple of answers and from the same people as well, than I guess the answer is a very positive "No"!**

 **So today's question comes from Stormknight089 and that is… "Have you ever read the Chronicles of The Universal knights: shattered memories?"**

 **Answer: To put it in one word: No.**

 **Moving on from the less pleasant side of things, the remaining chapters of this story might be a bit shorter compared to the chapters so far, but it's going to be very different from the movie of course!**

 **So lets see how things go down, shall we!?**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

* * *

"Jewel, wait!" Blu called after his wife's diminishing form as she soon enough disappeared into the jungle, Blu losing sight of her.

Blu was just about to chase after Jewel, only a wing held onto him, looking to see who it was, he gave a surprised look as it was his mother.

"Blu, just let her go…" Evelyn started, needing a second to think through on what she was going to say. "I'm sure she just needs some time alone."

"I can't, she's my wife, I can't just leave her alone in sorrow." Blu retorted as he pulled his wing towards his body so his mother would let go of him.

Meanwhile Manuel was very skeptical about his sister, her whole attitude just didn't sit right with him, he had a very bad feeling that his sister did something terrible. After all, she kept coming to him ever since Blu and Jewel, with their kids and their friends came to the tribe. However Manuel chose not to confront his sister in public an decided to wait until the two were alone to talk.

"I think Ma-Ma's right dad, mom just needs some time by herself." Brandon agreed with Evelyn.

"Yeah and besides we shouldn't let mom's attitude prevent us from celebrating our win." Tia added.

"And the Amazon untamed show will be perfect for the celebration!" Carlos brightened up. "I'll go inform the guys!" And Carlos flew off, his siblings deciding to join him as the three kids flew off themselves to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro to get ready for the night's party.

"See, even your kids want to give their mother some space, you should too." Evelyn urged Blu, of course hiding a secret.

"I guess you're right mom…" Blu sighed.

"Excellent, now excuse me, I got some trees to go claim for our tribe." Evelyn took off, as well as the rest of the Blue team, leaving Blu and his uncle left in the pit of doom.

"What should I do uncle?" Blu sighed as he talked to Manuel. "Jewel has never been like this…"

"Well, you have been very happy since coming here, enjoying time with lost family and old friends…" Manuel started, Blu interrupting.

"Exactly and Jewel wants me to be happy, she even said so herself." Blu said as Manuel slushed Blu.

"But you haven't really been paying close attention to her, making sure she's happy as well." Manuel told Blu the real problem that he couldn't see.

"I guess you're right uncle…" Blu slowly coming to the realization. "What do I do?"

"For now I guess, your mother and kids are right, give her some time alone and then talk to her, I'm sure you two can make it up." Manuel advised his nephew, but deep down, the older heavyset adult knew that his sister was up to something, he just didn't want to tell Blu, because he thought Blu would never believe his mother was bad.

Meanwhile Jewel, by now, was approaching the border of the tribe, her eyes watery pools of tears as she constantly kept wiping them clean so she could see. She wanted to get as far away as possible, maybe even go back to Rio and wait for Linda and urge her to return back to Minnesota, to forget all about their new life and go back to the old one.

As Jewel was, by now, out of the Blue macaw tribe's area, she was currently wiping away a tear, when she saw she was about to crash into a tree, taking a sharp turn to the right, she just managed to avoid hitting the tree and really hurting herself.

"That was close…" Jewel sighed with relief as she was looking back for a second at the tree she just missed, turning her head back froward, she had no time for what came next…

As Jewel was going to pass by another tree, all of a sudden, a thick branch, thicker than the one Jewel accidentally smacked Felicia with, came out of nowhere as it swung and hit Jewel right in the face. Jewel collided full force with the heavy branch as she lost flight and fell down to the jungle floor, landing on her back as her world became black. However the last thing she saw was a few animals surrounding her, one of which was white and looked very familiar…

Jewel was still out of it for quite some time and it took a splash of water to get her back as Jewel woke up, grasping for air as she became alert to her surrounding. Trying to move, she found out very quickly that she was tied up with vines, much like from her time "sightseeing" with Evelyn. Jewel didn't see it at first, the bird standing in front of her, but when she did…

"Nigel!" Jewel shouted angrily.

"Hello pretty bird, long time no see." Nigel smiled evilly.

"What are you doing here!?" Jewel demanded to know.

"Why my revenge of course!" Nigel shouted as he quickly grabbed onto Jewel's throat, blocking her air intake. "I waited so long for this and I finally have my opportunity, but…" And Nigel let go, Jewel getting back some lost air in her. "I'm not going to do it yet, I need to wait and make sure no one's going to come look for you, this way my revenge will go unnoticed and I can make a clean getaway."

"You really think that will happen!?" Jewel questioned. "Blu will come for me, he'll tell his mother that I have been missing for a long time now, soon enough there will be search parties looking for me!"

At that, Nigel laughed, along with his two companions, a frog and ant eater, at least they looked like they were with the crazy cockatoo.

"Oh I don't think so, you see earlier I came across an old female, named Eve… Something." Nigel couldn't quite place the name.

"Evelyn!" Jewel shocked to hear this.

"Yes, that's right." Nigel remembering now. "I hate Blue macaws, but I made an exception for her, you see she also doesn't like you very much too, so we made a deal."

"What kind of deal…" Jewel questioned.

"I would get you and in exchange she wouldn't tell the tribe I was ever here and keep them from looking for you, including your husband and kids." Nigel explaining, Jewel's mind panicking as she struggled to break free. "I wouldn't try that if I were you… Enjoy your last moments…"

"You'll never get away with this Nigel!" Jewel scowled. "Blu will come for me!"

"Oh I think I have." Nigel smiled. "And I highly doubt your pathetic husband will come." Nigel laughed.

Jewel didn't want to admit it, but she knew that Nigel may very well be right, that Blu wasn't going to come after her and leave her, to live his new life in the tribe. Jewel felt she just had to accept the simple fact that unlike last time there would be no rescue or escape attempt, she was done for…

As the day went on, there was in fact no search parties out looking for Jewel, instead nearly everyone in the Blue macaw tribe was in a mood of celebration, nearly everyone…

Blu was in no mood to be happy as the hours went by and Jewel still hasn't turned up and let her family know she was fine. He wanted to go out by himself to look for her, but that was very hard due to the fact he was the center of attention, being the one to have scored the winning goal. At least Blu took comfort from seeing how his kids were a little worried about their mother, despite them being in the celebratory mood, especially Carlos since he was organizing the Amazon Untamed show with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, and Blu's uncle Manuel was also reassuring Blu that Jewel was fine.

With the evening starting, the sun setting down over the horizon, the whole Blue macaw tribe, as well as other animals from the surrounding area gathered where the Amazon Untamed show was being held. As Blu arrived with Brandon and Tia, Carlos came to his family with a smile.

"Right this way guys, I reserved a few front row seats for the show." Carlos told his father and siblings.

"Thanks Carlos." Tia thanked her older brother, giving him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks son." Blu sighed as the family was still missing one more member, Carlos taking the hint and stepping froward to his dad.

"Don't worry dad, I saved four seats, just in case mom comes during the show." Carlos smiled, Blu smiling back.

While Carlos returned to finishing up final preparations, making sure all the performers were ready for the show, the rest of Carlos' family were guided to their saved seats, sitting down as they decided to try their best to enjoy. While waiting for the show to begin, a familiar female face showed up in front of Blu.

"Hey Blu, I just noticed there's an empty seat next to you." Roberta brightened up as Blu knew right away what she had in mind.

"This seat's already taken, Roberta." Blu replied, slightly annoyed by his childhood now. "It's for Jewel."

"Well she isn't here right now and I didn't see her anywhere around." Roberta slowly making her way to sit down in the empty seat, almost there until a new voice joined in from behind Roberta, seeing who it was made Blu smile at the rescue from Roberta.

"Roberta, you heard Blu, that's for his wife." Manuel scolded Roberta. "Find another seat."

"Fine, but if Jewel doesn't show up during the show, I'm coming back." Roberta growled as she left, leaving Blu and his uncle alone.

"Thanks uncle, you know she's actually starting to annoy me." Blu breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, my nephew." Manuel replied as he then got serious. "So, no Jewel yet?"

"Yes, I want to go look for her, but then mom's going to have a heart attack if I leave without her knowing." Blu explaining the difficult situation he was in.

"I actually may have an idea what happened to her." Manuel said, not revealing it yet.

"What is it?" Blu asked, eager to know anything about where Jewel was.

"Follow me." Manuel told Blu as Manuel flew outside the area where the show was being held.

"Kids, stay here, I'll be back." Blu told Brandon and Tia, the two siblings looking at each other as they wondered where their dad was going.

Manuel led Blu away from the crowds, to a quiet part of the jungle, Blu still confused as he wondered what secret his uncle was hiding.

"Uncle, please tell me what's going on." Blu demanded.

"Not yet, wait here and stay hidden." Manuel instructed Blu. "Trust me, my nephew." Manuel finished before he went back to where the show was being held.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was enjoying herself, seeing how the tribe was happy and their hunger problems solved, possibly forever, their rivals now having to find new sources of food as there was now an abundant supply of Brazil nuts. And what's more, Jewel was gone, no more human influence in the tribe and Blu was going to have a new wife in the future, Roberta, at least that's what Evelyn wanted, after all her son deserved the best and when he becomes the new tribe leader, he's going to have to have a strong mate.

Evelyn was still very much pleased with herself when her brother came.

"Sis, can I talk to you in private and alone?" Manuel requested.

"Sure big brother." Evelyn replied, not suspecting anything at all as Manuel led Evelyn into the empty jungle, close to where Blu was… "So what is this about?"

"I see you're happy, tribe's happy since we have more food now…" Manuel started.

"What's your point?" Evelyn wanting to get this over with.

"Blu and his kids are not so happy, Blu's worried about his wife and his kids are worried about their mother." Manuel then taking a second to let that fact sink in before he made his biggest point. "And I can't help but notice, you don't look very upset by this or worried that one of our own is somewhere out there, alone and possibly hurt, otherwise you would have sent out search parties by now."

"Jewel?" Evelyn laughed. "Her? That human loving pet!? Why would I waste others to go look for her, in fact she probably went to bring back the humans to invade this paradise."

"Than why not just lock her up, place her under guard?" Manuel questioned.

"Because it's easier if she just leaves on her own, that way Blu thinks she's selfish." Evelyn revealed, little did she know that Blu could hear everything his mother was saying. "And this way Blu wouldn't know that Jewel will soon enough be gone forever, never to come back."

At this point Blu knew he couldn't stand this anymore, he just couldn't believe his own mother would commit such a crime, his own mother…

"What did you do mother…?" Blu's voice rose up as he came out of his hiding spot to now confront his mom.

* * *

 **Oh boy… Evelyn sure has a lot of explaining to do…**

 **Also, I would have had this chapter a couple of days earlier, but I was busy with some other things! Hopefully you all don't mind the wait!**

 **See everybird later!**


	11. Revelations

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I guess my question has the answer of a positive "No", because I only got one more response from Dovahkiin1412.**

 **Everyone, you have to read the author's notes, because you're going to miss out on a lot of important information!**

 **Now I got no questions to answer today, so I guess I'll just continue on with my own questions for you and since the premiere of the 9th Season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is coming in less than two weeks, this is going to be a pony related question:**

 **Who is your best pony and why?**

 **Of course I make no secret that mine is Fluttershy, because she reminds me a lot of myself growing up and because despite her shyness, she's also very kind, but at the same time can be a bada**. Case in point, The Best Gift Ever special when she scowled the Winterzilla because of his bad behavior, but then right away comforted him and invited him to join the celebration if he calms down.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Revelations

* * *

"Oh son…" Evelyn said nervously as she took a step back while Blu took a step froward, with a rather angry face on him. "It's not what you think…"

"Really?" Blu began slowly. "Because I think I just heard that you planned on making my one and only leave."

"I didn't say that…" Evelyn lied as she backed up against a tree trunk, at her son's mercy.

"You did sister, tell us the truth, right now, Jewel's life depends on it." Manuel joining Blu.

"Why should I?" Evelyn standing her ground. "She's weak, unfit for the jungle life and most importantly not suited for you son, you need someone who's stronger, someone like Roberta."

"How dare you mother…" Blu's rage welling up in his heart as he brought his face closer to his mother's, so close that Evelyn couldn't simply look away to avoid her son's glare. "You will tell me where Jewel is or so help me…" Blu bringing out his talons, ready to pounce on his own mother.

"Fine…" Evelyn giving up. "I met someone who knows both you and Jewel, a white cockatoo…"

"Nigel…" Blu feeling his heart shatter.

"Yes, I promised him I would not tell anyone he was here if he could have Jewel, for whatever purpose I don't know." Evelyn finished.

"He wants to get rid of her forever, to complete his revenge…" Blu knowing right away as he spoke to his mother in a strict tone. "I will deal with you later mother, you're not getting away with this easily." Blu said to his mother before turning to his uncle. "Thank you Uncle Manuel, make sure my mother doesn't tell the tribe, especially Roberta.

"Even us?" A new voice entered as in flew three little birds.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Blu turning around to see that Carlos, Brandon, and Tia had followed him and apparently had heard enough to tell what was going on. "Carlos, what about the show?"

"Rafi, Nico, and Pedro can handle it." Carlos replied without worry about those three.

"And she's our mother, the one who helped raise us." Brandon added.

"And we're going to help you find her dad, because…" Tia trailed off and turned to her two brothers…

"Birds of blue feathers have to stick together." The three siblings all said at the same time with a smile.

"Alright than, lets go find your mother and bring her back." Blu not willing to argue any longer, for every second counts.

"Good luck Blu, I hope Jewel is alright and it's not too late." Manuel wishing Blu luck in finding Jewel.

"Thanks uncle, I wouldn't be long." Blu then taking off, his kids following him as they started their search for Jewel.

As they flew out of sight, with Evelyn and Manuel watching them, the heavyset male turned to his sister.

"And you sis, have a lot to answer for, your crime is not going to go unheard of and I especially…" Manuel began, but all of a sudden, the male was tackled to the ground, the heavyset male looking up to see it was Roberta.

"Looks like I came in time." Roberta told Evelyn as the younger female had her talons tightly held on Manuel's neck, not letting him up.

"Quick, lets get him tied up." Evelyn instructed Roberta as the two brought the male over to a tree, Roberta bringing some vines over as they tied up Blu's uncle. "I'm sorry brother, this is for the tribe's good, I'll release you when this is all over."

"Don't do this sister, you're better than this." Manuel tried to change his sister's mind, but it didn't work.

"Follow Blu and his kids, stop them, use whatever means you have to use, just make sure he doesn't find Jewel." Evelyn told Roberta.

"Got it." Roberta nodded her head quickly as she took off in the direction that Blu and kids went.

Meanwhile, with Jewel, she was still tied up as Nigel picked her up and threw her down on the ant eater's back, going on a little trip as Jewel heard rushing water come closer and closer. As the sound was now very loud, the ant eater stopped as Nigel came.

"Now my pretty bird, I have waited long enough and it's clear no one is coming for you, any final words before your demise?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, how's it like being a chicken?" Jewel taunted.

"Foolish last words indeed." Nigel laughed as he grabbed onto Jewel, Jewel now getting a full view of what Nigel was going to do to her, he was going to throw her into a rushing stream that led to a massive waterfall some distance away… "Finally my revenge is…" Nigel began, but stopped as suddenly he thought he heard something in the nearby tree branches.

"What was that Nigel?" The frog that was on Nigel's shoulder asked.

I don't know Gabi…" Nigel replied as he tried to look for whoever it was.

Soon enough a dark shape flew in front of their visions as it disappeared behind some tree leaves. Now Nigel was very concerned, maybe Evelyn gave him up and lied and indeed have sent some Blue macaws after Jewel and him.

"I thought we had a deal you old bird, don't you dare go back on it." Nigel shouted. "Forget it, I'm not going to let them stop my revenge." And Nigel was just about to throw Jewel into the rushing water, only a large group of macaws came from all around and surrounded Nigel, restraining him and his two companions as Jewel was released from Nigel's grip, her face down on the ground as she couldn't see who it was that saved her.

"They're secured ma'am." One of the macaws told his leader as Jewel still wondered who the macaws were, but she soon enough got her answer.

"Excellent, bring her as well, we'll bargain with Evelyn tomorrow." The leader returned as Jewel was helped up by two of the macaws and as Jewel was lifted up, she came face to face with the leader.

"Felicia?" Jewel stunned to see the female Scarlet leader again.

While that was happening, Blu and his kids were still looking all over the jungle for any sign of Jewel, calling out her name every once in awhile as it became darker and darker. However Blu kept going, despite his kids becoming tired, as well as himself.

"Dad, we can't do this all night, we have to rest." Brandon spoke up.

"Yeah, I know we have to find mom, but we have to think of ourselves too." Tia agreed as she felt her wings start to ache.

"I know kids, but we have to keep going, your mom is in…" Blu started, but all of a sudden, somebird came down from above, the bird's talons gripping down on Blu's neck as Blu lost flight and landed down on the forest ground hard.

"Dad!" All three kids shouted at the same time as Blu recovered from his fall, getting up and rubbing his neck as he looked to see who his attacker was.

"Roberta?" Blu sternly said as the tough female was behind him.

"Blu…" Roberta replied just as coldly. "You're not going after Jewel, I'm here to stop you and your kids."

"I never thought you would be just like my mother, but you are." Blu returned. "And you're not going to stop me easily." Blu getting ready to fight before turning to his kids. "Kids, go on without me, find your mother!"

"But dad…" Carlos started to argue.

"Go!" Blu shouted, but then lowered his voice. "I'll be fine."

"We better go." Tia advised her two brothers, taking the lead as she flew off, Brandon and Carlos needing to take a couple of seconds to look at each other and then at their dad before following their sister.

While with Blu and Roberta, they were at a stand off as Blu held off Roberta to give his kids time to escape.

"Why Roberta?" Blu questioned as the two walked in a circle, facing each other. "Why follow my mother, I thought we were friends?"

"Because she has led the tribe for all these years, keeping away humans and their influences, she's the one who made me tough, why do you think she made me her right-wing bird?" Roberta answered. "And I thought we were friends too, in fact I thought we could become more than friends one day, but when you brought that weak girl, your so called wife…" Roberta took a breath. "I just knew she had to go so we could be together."

"You're mad Roberta, even more so than I imagined." Blu replied. "Which is why I will never be with you."

And with that Blu charged froward, Roberta responding as the two met in a clash of talons against each other, Roberta's goal to get past Blu and then get his kids, Blu's to buy as much time for his kids as possible. Speaking of Blu's kids, they were far from the two adults, but not too far to see the two began their fight.

"We have to help dad." Brandon told his two siblings.

"You heard dad, we have to find mom, he's buying us time, we have to keep going." Tia argued.

"We can't just leave him!" Brandon shouted.

"We have to, come on." Tia not looking back.

"Don't worry brother, we'll get dad after we find mom." Carlos reassured his brother.

"Fine…" Brandon sighed as he followed his sister.

As the siblings were far from the two fighting Blue macaws, they were lost as of course they didn't know the area very well, being outside the borders of the tribe. Added to the fact that it was very dark, being nighttime now made the search all the more difficult to conduct.

"We have to stop, we can't keep looking tonight." Brandon argued.

"We have to, mom couldn't have gone too far." Tia shot back.

"But she already had a very great headstart, by now she's probably halfway back to Rio." Brandon reasoned.

While the two siblings fought on about their next step, Carlos thought he heard something, and soon enough saw something move in the treetops.

"Guys, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Carlos spoke up nervously.

However Carlos' brother and sister didn't have time to reply as suddenly something grabbed onto each of them and carried them away to who knows where…

Jewel, in the meantime, was being escorted, partially against her will, to the Scarlet macaw tribe, to decide her fate. As Jewel was taken to the tribe, she could see the Scarlets struggling to adapt to the sudden change they had to face, what with losing their side of the Brazil nut Grove and needing to find new sources of food. Jewel expected to find the Scarlets getting ready for a real war, to fight to get back their half. Only no, what Jewel saw changed her mind on the Scarlets, she saw parents comforting their kids and telling them it was going to be okay, even giving their little ones the last stores of the Brazil nuts the tribe had before it was completely gone.

Jewel was led to the largest hollow of the tribe, guessing this was where Felicia lived. As Felicia landed down on the tree branch outside her hollow's entrance, Jewel and the several other Scarlets with her, came down behind the leader.

"Leave us, go tend to your families." Felicia told the Scarlets.

"What about the bad news?" One of the Scarlets asked.

"I will inform the whole tribe tomorrow." Felicia answered. "Now go."

The Scarlets left, leaving Jewel alone with the leader…

"What's going on?" Jewel asked. "Why am I here and what were you doing out there?"

"We were looking for new groves to feed ourselves, but we found none, we were returning to the tribe when we saw you." Felicia informed Jewel. "I was going to leave, but then I realized I had an opportunity, I will bargain for our half back in exchange for returning you."

"I don't think that will work, Evelyn doesn't want me." Jewel sighed.

Felicia was about to say something, only a new voice appeared, coming from the hollow entrance.

"Honey, you're back home." A male voice spoke up.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" A couple of little voices shouted as a Scarlet boy and a girl came rushing out and hugged Felicia, the Scarlet leader laughing as she held onto the two little ones as a slightly taller male joined in, giving Felicia a kiss on the beak.

"Who's this?" The male questioned with some uneasiness as he saw Jewel.

* * *

 **And I think I'll leave it off on there!**

 **So I guess it's obvious that Felicia has a husband and a couple of kids herself, but I bet none of you expected to find the Scarlets like this or Blu and Roberta fighting.**

 **And what about Brandon, Carlos, and Tia? And what will the Scarlets do with Jewel? For that and more, you have to wait!**

 **Also, last thing, if you haven't noticed, I changed the rating to T, just to be safe!**

 **See everybird later!**


	12. Unexpected Hospitality

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So this week has been pretty busy for me, since Tuesday, but finally the weekend is here and back at it!**

 **And yesterday I finally got to watch How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World! And while I think the first and second are a bit better, I still very much enjoyed the third movie, there are actually some parts that reminded me of the first Rio movie…**

 **Also, one more week until the Season 9 Premiere of MLP: FiM! I can't wait anymore! I need it now!**

 **And lastly, since I still got no questions today, here's my question and this is another pony related one…**

 **What are you going to do while watching the Season 9 Premiere? (Like where are you going to watch it, if you're going to be eating some snacks while watching, etc.)**

 **I'm just going to be watching it on my laptop, from one of the livestreams when the post for the premiere comes up on Equestria Daily, maybe have a cup of hot coffee while watching. (Luckily I don't spit it out on my computer when something surprising happens!)**

 **Anyway, I spoke for long enough, so lets back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unexpected Hospitality

* * *

"This is the bird who smacked me and started the war." Felicia answered to her mate.

"Oh, I see…" Felicia's mate going past his wife and towards Jewel, who was afraid to fly away, simply rooted to the tree branch she was standing on. "Well, it's nice to meet you." Felicia's mate extending out a wing for Jewel to shake.

Jewel was so confused, at first she thought that Felicia's husband was going to do something worse than when she accidentally smacked Felicia with the twig and started the war, like throw her over the edge or leave a scar on her face. Only no… Here he was offering a friendly wingshake and with a genuine smile on his face as well to top it off. Jewel slowly put out her wing, taking a glance to see Felicia having her wings crossed in slight disapproval, rolling her eyes at her mate.

"Nice to meet you too…" Jewel starting, trialing her voice as the male had yet to tell her his name.

"Oh, my name is Antonio and you are?" Felicia's husband giving that information.

"Jewel." Jewel replied, still not so sure why Antonio was being so nice to her.

"Well it seems like you're in need of some rest and shelter, why don't you stay here tonight, we got a couple of spare rooms here." Antonio stepping aside to let Jewel pass.

"Hold on!" Felicia spoke a little too loudly, lowering her voice to not catch any attention. "She's our prisoner right now, not a guest and you want to invite her into our home!?" Felicia thinking her husband was crazy.

Antonio looked to see his two young kids a bit scared by their mother's voice, hiding their faces under their tiny wings. Turning to his mate, Antonio spoke to his boy and girl.

"Kids, why don't you go to sleep, it's getting very late now." Antonio told them.

"Yes dad." The two little ones replied and went back inside the hollow.

"Now honey, as I remember, the "war" is over and you lost fair and square to the Blues and plus Jewel here looks like she went through a lot, don't put her through more than she needs to." Antonio reasoned with Felicia.

"Fine, but I want her out of here by tomorrow morning." Felicia said stubbornly. "We have to leave very soon anyway…" And Felicia went back inside her home, leaving Antonio and Jewel outside.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you being so nice to me?" Jewel asked, still confused by Antonio's hospitality.

"Not all of us are hostile to the Blues, unlike my wife and most of us, there are a few of us, like me, who want to share a better relationship with the Blues, sadly the ones like my wife are far greater." Antonio sighed. "I just hoped that one day Felicia could maybe put her stubbornness aside and start peace talks, but that might not happen at all anymore."

"So…" Jewel beginning to ask, but taking a second to rethink what she was going to say next. "Why are you still with Felicia if she's like this?"

"Well despite her nature, I still love her, because she's strong and independent, I knew she would be a great tribe leader after both her parents passed away and she's still a devoted wife and mother." Antonio answered without hesitation. "I know her heart is in the right place and she cares about the tribe, I just wish she didn't have so much pride to begin with."

"I just have one more question I been wondering about ever since I first saw Felicia, why is there such a hostile atmosphere between the two tribes?" Jewel asked, not sure if Antonio would know.

"Well when the Blues moved in next door, having escaped from a long distance away, from a forest fire the humans started, at first the relationship was great, we even showed them a large enough empty space for them to have and call home." Antonio started. "That was when Evelyn, the Blue leader now, wasn't leader, but her husband was…"

"So Evelyn had to take her husband's place?" Jewel interrupted.

Yes… One night, there was a storm and one of the Blue patrols didn't return as they should have, so Evelyn's husband led a search party to look for the missing patrol, not wasting a second. The patrol they were looking for was the one that was the closet to the border the two tribes shared. When the search party didn't return and it was revealed that Evelyn's husband perished in the storm when the remains of the search party came back, Evelyn blamed us for not joining in on the search and broke relations."

"That's ridiculous, how could Evelyn blame the Scarlets if you didn't even know?" Jewel upset, not at Antonio, but Evelyn.

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't the leader, Felicia was as she is now." Antonio sighed. "I wanted the two tribes to try and talk it out, I even thought we could avoid the tensions by giving the Blues compensation and attending their leader's funeral, but Evelyn and Felicia couldn't come to an agreement and broke the ties between the tribes."

"I'm sorry for making it worse, I didn't know about the past." Jewel apologized, for however much it was worth.

"What's done is done, nothing can change that." Antonio finished as he tried to get back to his more cheerful mood. "Now, if you will follow me, I will show you to your…" Antonio told Jewel, only several Scarlets came flying in, getting Antonio's attention.

"Excuse me, but where is Felicia?" The leader of the group of Scarlets asked Antonio.

"She's getting ready to sleep for the night, what is it?" Antonio answered.

"We found these three Blue chicks close by." The leader told Antonio, stepping aside to reveal three more Scarlets, each holding onto…

"Kids!?" Jewel said loudly.

"Mom, you're okay!" Brandon, Carlos, and Tia all shouted back in relief.

"Let them go please, clearly they're Jewel's kids." Antonio asked politely, to which the three Scarlets holding onto the kids let them go, the three running straight for their mother's open wings while the Scarlets left.

"Mom, it's so good to see you!" Tia commented.

"We thought we would never see you again!" Carlos added.

"It's so good to see you three too and alright…" Jewel shedding a tear, but then realized there was someone missing… "Wait, where's your father?"

"He was holding off Roberta…" Brandon started.

"And told us to go on without him…" Carlos interrupted.

"And grandma's gone crazy!" Tia shouted and finished.

Jewel knew that was just the short version of the story, how terrible and long the detailed version was… Well she had a pretty good idea as she looked back at Antonio.

"I understand that you want and need to go back, but you four need some rest so you can think straight." Antonio told Jewel and the kids. "As soon as daybreak comes, you can go and I'm coming with you to help."

"Antonio, I don't know what to say…" Jewel stopping as she really didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome, now please get some rest and try not to think about your own mate." Antonio requested as he led them into his home.

Antonio showed Jewel and the kids their rooms, the three siblings taking one and Jewel taking another, it wasn't as nice as their temporary hollow back at the Blue tribe, but it was still most welcome and a far cry from a prison cell. The three siblings all slept together, hugging each other to comfort one another while Jewel and Antonio watched.

"Thank you Antonio for your kindness, I wish both of our tribes had your traits." Jewel commented.

"Well maybe one day, until than I'll do everything I can to make peace." Antonio replied. "Sleep well Jewel." Antonio smiled before leaving to go to his own bedroom he shared with Felicia.

However Jewel didn't quite go to the room for her yet, instead she came into the room where her kids were, sighing as they began trying to get some sleep. Jewel gently placed a wing over her kids, softly running her wing over them, however as she did so, one of her kids woke up, opening an eye slowly to see her mother.

"Mom?" Tia quietly said. "Is dad going to be okay?"

"Yes sweetie." Jewel putting on her most reassuring voice. "Your father is one of the toughest birds I know, trust me, we'll see him again very soon, now go to sleep."

"Yes mom." Tia yawned as she closed her eyes back.

"I hope you are really okay Blu…" Jewel very quietly whispered to herself as she stayed with her kids a few minutes longer before going to get some rest herself.

 **Back at the Blue tribe, at the same time…**

Blu was violently thrown into a cold empty hollow, with bruises all over him as he landed hard on the wooden floor. Trying to get up, his face was forced back down onto the floor as the one who threw him in was stepping on his neck.

"Stop, let him up." A familiar voice ordered as the bird stepped off of Blu and Blu got up, coughing, regaining his senses as the one who was on him went to the side of the bird who ordered her off of Blu.

"Mother…" Blu said with clear anger as he felt weak, unable to attack his mother and the bird next to her, in order to escape.

"Son…" Evelyn spat back. "I never thought you would be one to betray everything I believe in, siding with that pathetic excuse of a mate over your own mother."

"She's much better than you…" Blu said with soft anger as he got louder. "What happened to you mother, you used to be kind, sweet, and loving, now you're prideful, stubborn and heartless." And then Blu said the one thing that would cause great pain to his mother. "What would dad think of you now and what you have become!?"

"How dare you!" Evelyn shouted loud enough for any birds close by to hear clearly as the elder female took her son's neck in her talons. "Your father died because we were forced to move from the actions of humans and you brought someone who loves them into our tribe!"

Before Blu could say anything, not that he could have gotten some words out with his mother's talons around him, a new voice that was hidden in the darker part of the hollow, spoke up.

"Sis, stop!" A male's voice rang out. "Please…"

Evelyn let go of her son, throwing him towards the source of the voice and as Blu once again got his senses back, he could see that his uncle was also in here.

"Uncle!" Blu said loudly as Manuel helped Blu back up. "Wait… What about Rafael, Nico, and Pedro?" Blu asked Evelyn.

"Oh those three city birds…" Evelyn remembered. "I have them under guard in a separate hollow, fortunately for them, they're not in the same state as you are." Evelyn returned as she turned to Roberta. "Keep these two under tight guard, no doubt Jewel and their kids will come for him and try a rescue attempt." Evelyn instructed Roberta.

"Will do, I'm looking to settle things with Jewel." Roberta smiled at the thought of beating Jewel just as badly as she beat Blu.

"You'll never get away with this mother…" Blu stated defiantly.

"Oh, I think I have, my former son…" Evelyn replied as she took off to prepare to deal with Jewel and her grandkids, should they return…

* * *

 **And I think I'll leave it off on there!**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but I think you can all agree that there was some surprising twists and turns here!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	13. Rescue Mission

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So less than a day before the MLP: FiM Season 9 Premiere… Man the final 24 hours are always the hardest for me… I just want to watch it already! But I guess while I'm waiting, I'll write the next chapter!**

 **Now for today's question, I really hope I get a lot of responses, because this question is very important and will help me prepare for what comes after I'm done with this story!**

 **So here's the question: (And it's a long one!)**

 **Do you want me to write the sequel to The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story or wait awhile for that and write one or two Daring Jewel short stories?**

 **The reason I'm asking this now is that I need to do research (Plus it gives me an excuse to watch The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi again!) on my Star Wars sequel and do some proper preparation since it's a big story. Part of the reason why I decided to delete Spark of Rebellion is because I didn't feel very prepared to do it and I don't want to make the same mistake twice!**

 **One more thing before we start the next chapter, thank you to storm129 for another fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Rescue Mission

* * *

Next morning came and the sun was shining as Jewel was up, which was very unusual since she was the kind of girl to sleep in. Brandon, Carlos, and Tia were also up and ready to go back and get their dad no matter what. Antonio was also ready to go, keeping his promise he made last night, it was about time for change and to have the two tribes connect again, going with Jewel seemed like a good start. Of course Felicia wasn't so keen on the idea…

"Why do you have to go honey?" Felicia addressed her husband. "Those Blue macaws have only been hostile to us."

"Yeah and I remember a time when things were different." Antonio reminded his wife as he took a stand. "Look, Jewel is different from the rest of the Blue macaws, even thought I just met her yesterday, we both want similar things."

Felicia wasn't sure still as she hung her head low, part of her being worried about Antonio if he gets captured by the Blues, it was enough that she lost their half of the Brazil nut grove, losing her husband would be an even greater blow.

"I'll be fine, it's time I finally have some of the action, can't let you have all the fun." Antonio chuckled as he then became serious and shared a loving kiss with Felicia. "I'll be back, trust me."

Jewel and her kids were waiting for Antonio as the male Scarlet, after sharing his kiss with his wife, had a quick talk with his two kids, which ended with him holding them tight, hugging them before releasing the two chicks. Once that was done, the male Scarlet joined Jewel her own kids as they then took off, back to the Blue macaw tribe…

Meanwhile, back at the Blue macaw tribe, Blu and his uncle were still prisoners as Manuel tried his best to attend to his nephew's wounds from his fight with Roberta. Blu, however, was strong of course as he ignored the pain and kept reassuring his uncle he was fine, which Manuel knew he wasn't.

"Blu, you need to lay down and relax, this isn't helping." Manuel advised Blu, Blu standing and going in circles.

"I can't relax!" Blu said loudly. "My family's nowhere to be seen, my friends imprisoned themselves, my mother and best friend has gone crazy, Nigel has returned, what else could go wrong!?"

"Blu, you need to stop worrying, if you relax, than only good thoughts will come to you." Manuel replied.

"How?" Blu asked, feeling his head hurt, just thinking of all the events that have happened in so short a time.

"Well Jewel and your kids are nowhere to be seen, but that also means they're not imprisoned like us." Manuel stating the obvious, but than getting to his point. "Jewel will get help and you two, your kids, and friends can escape back to Rio, where your mother will never hurt you again."

Before Blu could reply, an elder female's voice spoke…

"Jewel?" The voice of Blu's mother laughed. "She didn't go to get help, she fled the jungle, by now back to wherever she stays with her human captors."

Blu was enraged by his mother's stupidity and started to charge at her, only for Evelyn to stop him.

"Now son, you don't want Roberta and them to teach you another lesson, right?" Evelyn asked as indeed Roberta and a couple of other patrol Blue macaws were with her.

"Why are you here mother…?" Blu asked in a stern whisper. "More taunting?"

"Well yes, but I'm also here to tell you that if you renounce Jewel as your mate and take Roberta, I will release you, your uncle, and friends and allow your kids back into the tribe, of course Jewel will forever be banished and declared an enemy of the tribe and you will never see her again." Evelyn offered.

"Never!" Blu declared. "I will never betray my one and only! Even if it means I must suffer!"

"Does the same go for your uncle and friends?" Evelyn asked, knowing Blu had to think if he was really willing to also sacrifice their freedom as well, but Manuel answered right away as he stood besides his nephew. "So be it, I guess you don't want to come back home my former son." And Evelyn turned around and started to go while Blu replied back.

"You're right about that mother, this isn't my home, my home is back in Rio with my real family." Blu making sure those words stung his mother as the tribe leader turned to Roberta.

"Keep watching him, I need to go and discuss with the elders on what to do next." Evelyn told her right wing bird.

"Understood." Roberta standing at attention as Evelyn walked out of the prison hollow and took flight before Roberta relaxed and turned to the other two patrol macaws. "Step outside and keep watch, I got some things to say to Blu alone." Roberta told the two, the two other macaws standing at attention to show they understood before stepping outside.

"Roberta, please don't follow my mother, you know this is wrong." Blu pleaded and tried to find his childhood friend, which was lost due to age and such. "You still have time, let me and Manuel go."

"Go?" Roberta questioned with a chuckle as she then launched herself, attaching herself to Blu as she wrapped her talons around Blu's neck. "You're not going anywhere as long as I'm here. Sooner or later you'll give in and you'll be forced to become my mate."

"Like I told my mother, never!" Blu struggled to say as he was being choked. "I will always remain faithful to Jewel."

"We'll see…" Roberta taunted as she lowered her face and against Blu's will she pressed her beak froward against his'.

Blu tried to kick Roberta off him, but she was too strong at the moment as Roberta rather enjoyed the forced intimate moment, savoring the romantic torture as she held the kiss for however long she wished before finally breaking it and getting off of Blu. Blu was finally able to breathe again as he coughed several times before wiping his beak to get the feeling of Roberta's beak off him. Manuel came to his nephew's side as he made sure Blu wasn't hurt any more than he was. Roberta only smiled as she enjoyed Blu's pain and weakness.

"I'll be outside, try to be a good prisoner and maybe I'll reward you with more…" Roberta said, batting her eyes as she returned to keeping guard over Blu from outside.

"Blu, are you okay?" Manuel asked.

"No uncle I'm not…" Blu sighed. "But I will be once I can hold Jewel again, I miss her so much…" If only Blu knew Jewel was so close to him…

"Okay, they moved on, lets go." Jewel told her kids and Antonio as they were hiding behind a tree, watching as a couple of Blue macaws patrolling the area flew away.

The group crossed the border into the Blue macaw tribe quietly, staying low to the ground and hiding behind trees and in foliage whenever one of them saw a Blue macaw flying about. So far they have yet to find out where Blu, Manuel, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were being held as they kept quiet and hidden.

"Jewel, not to lose hope, but we don't even know where they are and the longer we stay the greater a chance we're spotted." Antonio commented as they went further into the tribe.

"I'm not giving up, we're getting everyone we came for out of here." Jewel replied, determined to find her husband and friends.

As the group flew on, low to the ground, they suddenly heard a couple of Blues talking as Jewel motioned for her kids and Antonio to get down as they watched the two from a hidden position.

"Man it's too bad these three have to suffer as well, I quite enjoyed the show." One of them commented to his friend.

"You better not say that in front of Evelyn or else you're going to join those three." The other Blue macaw replied.

"So how long do we have to keep guard under them?" The first guard asked.

"Until Evelyn decides what to do with them." The second guard answered as the first sighed, clearly tired from just standing still.

"Three… Must be Rafael, Nico, and Pedro." Jewel whispered as she turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

Back to the two guards standing by the hollow entrance which was serving as a jail cell, the first one suddenly heard the branches above him shake with some noise as he turned to his friend.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The first guard asked.

"It's probably just your imagination." The second suggested as the first looked up to see what was going.

"Okay, something's watching us, the branches are shaking." The first one becoming serious.

"Well than check it out and stop annoying me." The second one sighed in annoyance as the first guard climbed up the branches until he disappeared behind the big leaves.

As he disappeared from view, the second guard was watching his friend as suddenly the branches really shook, like there was a struggle or something going on as the first guard now became really worried.

"Hey, you found out what is it!?" The second guard called up, only no answer came. "Alright, what's going on…" The guard said as he climbed up himself.

As the guard came to the same spot as the other guard did, he saw nothing… Besides the first guard tied up in vines, his beak covered as he struggled to say something.

"What the…" The second began, only something tackled him from behind…

The second guard ended up like the first as Antonio placed him besides the first guard, the two Blue macaws struggling to escape from the vines they were tied up with.

"So far, so good, lets go free your uncles." Jewel said to his kids. "Antonio, keep watch out here."

"You got it." Antonio replied as Jewel and her kids went inside the hollow…

"Jewel!" Rafael, Nico, and Pedro all said at once.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Rafael sighed with relief as Jewel and her kids shared quick hugs with the three birds, but there was no time to waste.

"Wait, where's Blu?" Jewel seeing that Blu was not held here.

"We don't know." Nico answered.

"All we know is that after the show was done, Blu's mom had us arrested and we were thrown in here." Pedro informing Jewel.

"Jewel, what's going on?" Rafael stepping in front of Jewel.

"Evelyn wants no human influence here and sadly that includes you three, but it's mostly me, Blu's being held because his mother thinks I infected him with my beliefs." Jewel explaining. "But that's not important right now, we need to get out of here and back to Rio."

"How?" Pedro asked.

"We'll never get past all the patrols." Nico added.

"I got through." Jewel reminded them as she turned to her kids. "Brandon, Carlos, Tia, take your uncles and find your grandma Linda, let her know that we need to leave for Rio as soon as possible."

"But mom, what about you and dad?" Tia asked.

"That's why I'm not coming with you, I'm going to get your father, with Antonio." Jewel told his kids.

"Mom, we can't just leave you." Carlos argued.

"There's no choice, you three go with your uncles and find Linda." Jewel sternly said, but than lowered her tone. "I trust you three to do so, don't worry we'll be back together as one happy family, back in Rio."

"Okay mom, we love you." Brandon sighed as he came froward, joined by his brother and sister as the three hugged their mother, Jewel returning it.

"And I love you three too." Jewel kissing the top of her kids' heads.

After a minute longer, the group separated as the kids, with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro went one way, with Jewel and Antonio going the other. As Jewel watched her kids and friends go, she shed a tear, but suppressed it by closing the eye, hoping that the six would escape and find Linda.

"They'll be fine Jewel, lets focus on getting your husband." Antonio getting Jewel back on track with the final task.

"Right, lets move it, we don't have much time before Evelyn or someone else discovers the tied up guards and Rafael, Nico, and Pedro missing." Jewel getting back to focus as the two stayed low and searched for Blu.

* * *

 **And I will leave it off on there, I was thinking of going further, but I'll save it for next chapter!**

 **I think that's it so…**

 **See everybird later!**


	14. Put in Her Place

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I watched the Season 9 premiere of MLP: FiM… And well… Lets just say that by the time it was finished, I felt I had enough excitement and happiness to launch me to the next galaxy over!**

 **Speaking of galaxies…**

 **Today's question is this: What was your view of the TV show Star Wars Resistance when you first saw the first trailer for it and what's your view now that you watched all of the first season?**

 **For me, I was very skeptical that it would be any good when I first gave the first trailer a watch. But now, having watched all of the first season, I can say that I rather enjoyed it and looking froward to seeing what happens next in Season 2!**

 **Also, I forgot to answer some questions, so lets to that before starting the next chapter!**

 **So from Stormknight089, he asks, "if your OC was in Blu's shoes right now, what would you do?"**

 **Me: Well honestly I'm not your sure, my OC is quite different than this version of Blu, so I guess he actually would be more submissive.**

 **And last question for today, from Tiago, he asks, "If the Butterfly man came to your house, what would you do?"**

 **Me: Not sure what you mean… If it's a butterfly that's as big as a man… Well than I better get the hell out of my house!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Put in Her Place

* * *

As Jewel and Antonio made their way deeper and deeper into the Blue macaw tribe, the numbers of macaws flying about were greater as now the pair had to even walk on the ground, under the jungle foliage to stay hidden. Jewel was really starting to lose hope until, looking up, she saw two macaws keeping watch by a hollow, just like the one with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro as prisoners. Jewel motioned for Antonio to stop as the two looked.

"Do you think that's where Blu is?" Antonio asked Jewel.

"There's only one way to find out." Jewel answered. "Come on."

And Jewel led Antonio around to the back of where the guards were, making sure the two stayed out of sight as they flew up until they were right above the guards, the guards unaware of the two as Jewel quietly told Antonio what they were going to do by using a wing. Using her feather tips, she counted down and right when she got to one, Jewel and Antonio came down, tackling the two guards as they had no time to respond. Knocking the guards out cold and making sure no other macaw was around to see what happened, which thankfully there wasn't, Jewel and Antonio went inside…

"Jewel?" Blu said as Jewel saw her husband, along with his uncle Manuel, who's eyes were starting to tear up as Jewel came froward and embraced Blu.

"I'm so sorry Blu, I never should have left." Jewel cried.

"It's okay, if you stayed, you would be here too, I'm just glad you're safe." Blu sighed with relief. "Wait, where are the kids?"

"Don't worry, they're with their uncles, we got them out first before finding you." Jewel answered. "I told them to go to Linda." Jewel expecting Blu to disapprove of her choices.

"Never imagined you would be such a leader again." Blu having a voice of pride for Jewel. "I'm proud of you honey."

"Not to ruin the moment, but we have to go now before someone sees us." Antonio advised.

"Yes, who knows when my sister or Roberta may come." Manuel added as they were about to go, but…

"Oh, no one's going anywhere…" A female voice spoke from the hollow edge as the four already inside turned to see Roberta, blocking their way out to freedom. "If you think any of you are going to pass me, you're wrong." Roberta stepping froward, Jewel waiting until she got closer, when she was far enough away from the hollow opening to do it…

Jewel quickly surprised everyone, even Roberta as with her talons out froward, Jewel tackled the tougher female to the ground, away from the hollow opening.

"You three get out, I'll deal with her!" Jewel told Blu, Antonio, and Manuel.

"But Jewel…" Blu started, only to be cut off by Jewel as she was struggling to keep Roberta down.

"Now Blu!" Jewel shouted. "I'll be fine…" Jewel speaking in a lower tone as Manuel turned to his nephew.

"You heard her Blu, lets go!" Manuel taking Blu's wing as the heavyset male was the first to leave, followed by Antonio.

Blu remained as Jewel was really struggling to keep Roberta down and unable to chase after the prisoners. Jewel showing some rather new strength, but it wasn't going to last as Jewel looked at Blu for a second. Jewel didn't say anything, but her look and eyes told Blu… "Go, we'll be back together very soon." And Blu left, joining his uncle and Antonio.

As the three males escaped and were soon out of sight, Roberta finally managed to escape Jewel's hold on her as Jewel was sent crashing as she landed on her back on the hollow floor. Jewel felt her head hit the hard surface as she saw Roberta about to pounce on her, rolling aside just in time, Jewel stood up, making sure she was the one now blocking the hollow entrance so Roberta couldn't get out herself, not without getting through Jewel first that is.

"You really think you can beat me?" Roberta taunted Jewel. "Evelyn told me how miserably you failed at jungle survival while I passed with flying colors, why do you think she made me her right wing bird?"

"You may be stronger than me at jungle survival, but I beat you when it comes to fighting for true love." Jewel replied right back.

"Than lets see…" Roberta said as she attacked, claws out, reaching for Jewel's face, only for Jewel to dodge the attack and with one of her wings, grabbed onto one of Roberta's legs, causing Roberta to swing around and land face first on the floor as Jewel let go. "Clever move…"

"And I'm just getting started." Jewel replied as Roberta quickly thought of her next move.

With her face still down on the hollow floor, Roberta discreetly used her claws to pick up some of the dirt that was gathering on the hollow floor. With a quick turn about, she threw the dirt at Jewel's face, temporarily blinding Jewel as Jewel wiped it off her face. As she could see again, she had no time to react to Roberta as the tougher female had gotten up and now with her claws reached for Jewel's neck, wrapping them around as Roberta had Jewel pinned to the floor.

"And now it's time to finish it." Roberta holding on tighter as Jewel started choking as she thought fast on how to get out of this.

Her talons still free, Jewel kicked Roberta strong enough to get her off as the tougher female felt the pain and loosed her grip on Jewel, loose enough to allow Jewel to get Roberta off her completely as Jewel got her breath back. As both females were recovering, Jewel knew she needed to get this over with fast before someone saw what was helping and got help, help which Jewel of course knew would be for Roberta. Taking a quick look around, she saw the hollow entrance was open, taking it, Jewel escaped…

"Oh no you don't!" Roberta shouted as Jewel got out and disappeared, going to the side as Roberta got up and followed…

And was met by a swinging branch that hit her head and sent her flying back into the hollow, knocking her out cold as she ended up laying against the hollow wall opposite the entrance. As Roberta was finally out of the fight, Jewel slowly looked inside to make sure what she did was enough and as she got the confirmation, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Who's the stronger one now?" Jewel chuckled as she only enjoyed her victory for a few more seconds, getting back to the harder task, rejoining her friends and family and getting back to Rio.

As Jewel stayed low, she flew as fast as she could, in the direction she saw Blu, Manuel, and Antonio fly in, not really paying attention to what was around, only thinking about how close she was to finally getting out of the jungle. However Jewel really should have paid attention because she was spotted…

"Hey you, stop!" A patrolling Blue macaw shouted as Jewel was now alerted, looking around to see a patrol heading straight for her and fast.

"Oh no…" Jewel gulped as she put some extra strength to flying away, only as she did so, she felt one of her wings crack, most likely weakened as a result from her fight with Roberta as Jewel plunged down to the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop, spread out on her belly as the patrol caught up with her and surrounded her.

"You're that female Evelyn said we should watch out for." One of the macaws spoke.

"This will surely get us a promotion." Another smiled.

As Jewel was cursing to herself about her fall, but also feeling sorry that she wouldn't keep her promise to her friends and family, another Blue macaw joined in, flying from above as he looked like he was out of breath.

"Help!" The new arrival said in a panic. "They took her!"

"Slow down buddy…" One of the patrol macaws tried to calm down the new arrival. "What happened?"

"They took our leader away, overpowered and tied her up!" The out of breath macaw shouted as he collapsed, needing to get his air back.

 **At the same time that Jewel and Roberta had their fight…**

Evelyn was currently alone at the pit of doom, the place where the Blues won the "war" over the Scarlets and when Blu won the game to secure the whole Brazil nut grove. However right away when Blu wanted to go after Jewel, instead of focusing on the victory, did Evelyn question where her son's loyalty laid. And she knew that was something she needed to deal with sooner or later, lest it became a problem.

"Oh son, why can't you just listen to your mother?" Evelyn sighed as she knew what she needed to do, banish her son from the tribe. "It must be done."

And Evelyn was about to fly back to where her son was being held for the time being, that is until a familiar voice spoke to her…

"You didn't hold up your end of the deal." The voice said very sternly to the tribe leader.

"Nigel…" Evelyn replied as the white cockatoo himself appeared from behind the jungle foliage that lined the pit of doom. "Of course I held up my end, you have Jewel don't you?"

"No, because just when I was about to get rid of her, some birds came in and took her away from me!" Nigel said angrily.

"I didn't order any birds out to save Jewel, you must be wrong." Evelyn defending herself.

"I was there myself…" Nigel said as he took a step froward to the tribe leader. "And if I can't have pretty bird…" Nigel continued while Evelyn took another step back, only to walk back into an ant eater, who had a little tree frog on top of him… "I'll just have to settle for you!" And with that Nigel nodded to the ant eater, who held onto the elder female Blue macaw while the tree frog quickly tied up Evelyn with some vines.

"You will not get away with this Nigel." Evelyn said while struggling to escape.

"Oh, I think I can and will…" Nigel laughed as he took Evelyn in his talons, throwing her up onto the ant eater's back.

As Nigel led his companions and prisoner away, little did Nigel know that a Blue macaw saw the whole thing…

* * *

 **A bit of a shorter chapter today, but I still hope you all enjoyed it, especially when Roberta was put in her place by Jewel!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	15. Switched Roles

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So there's not much to really say at the moment, so lets just do my question, than answering a question I got and we'll move on to the story!**

 **So today's question, I'm going to step away from MLP and Star Wars… (At least for now!) So today's question is… What do you like on your pizza?**

 **For me, I really love baked ziti pizza, just penne pasta on like a cheese slice is the best thing ever!**

 **And we have a question from Stormknight089, who asks, "if you have to save either Blu or Jewel from a life or death situation, which one would you choose? ( you can only save one )"**

 **Answer: First off, that's a little dark isn't it? Second, honestly if I only had to choose one, I wouldn't save them at all, because why let one die and the other just to spend the rest of his or her life in mourning? It would be more merciful to just let them both live in eternal happiness if it comes to that.**

 **Moving on from that picture, let continue!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Switched Roles

* * *

While Jewel was still making her way out of the tribe, Blu, with his uncle and Antonio, had just crossed the border, now safely out of sight of any patrolling Blue macaws as they took a rest. Blu, especially, as he was submitted to some pain, unlike the two other males, Blu breathed in and out very quickly, while his uncle gently panted his nephew's back.

"It's okay Blu, just breath." Manuel urged his nephew as Blu couldn't quite yet speak.

"Uncle… I'm… fine…" Blu said between pants.

"Typical stubborn nephew." Manuel chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"We have to go back for Jewel." Blu said as he finally caught back his breath.

"We just got out and now you want to go back in?" Manuel replied, stunned.

"She's my wife and one and only, I can't just leave her." Blu sticking by his decision.

"But you'll just get captured again." Antonio finally speaking up as he joined the two in the conversation.

"Better we're both captured and held together, than one free and one not." Blu said as he was about to go back, only some familiar voices reached him, voices he was very happy to hear again.

"Daddy!" Brandon, Carlos, and Tia's voices cried as they appeared, flying above, diving down as they crashed into their father in a hug, they were joined by Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

"Kids, you're all okay." Blu shedding a tear as he returned the hugs. "I'm guessing you found your mother."

"We did, although not by ourselves." Brandon recalled.

"Wait, where is mom?" Carlos asked as he looked around, one bird not present among the group.

"Roberta showed up, your mother held her off while she allowed me and your granduncle to escape." Blu answered. "That's why I was just about to go get your mother."

"Than we're coming too!" Tia said, excited to go save mom like mom did earlier.

"No, I need you three and the rest of you to go find Linda and Tulio, I need to go alone, the less of us there are, the better a chance I have at getting your mother." Blu instructing the three. "And that's final." Blu putting emphasis on his decision.

"Yes dad…" All three of Blu's kids sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll be back together as a family very soon." Blu reassured his kids as he turned to his uncle, his kids' adopted uncles, and Antonio. "Make sure they stay with you, keep a close eye on them."

Blu held his kids close for a minute longer and before he went, he kissed each of the tops of their heads before flying back into the Blue macaw tribe, careful to avoid the patrols.

Meanwhile the patrol that captured Jewel brought her back into the center area of the tribe, bringing her to one of the biggest trees. As they arrived, Jewel saw Roberta, up and rightfully very upset that she lost, fire clear in her eyes as the patrol settled down with Jewel, now at the wrath of Evelyn's right wing bird.

"You thought you could escape…" Roberta said as she stepped froward towards Jewel.

"No, but I surely gave you quite the match didn't I?" Jewel said, unafraid.

Roberta smiled, but only for a second… For she kicked Jewel straight in the belly, causing Jewel to fall down on her back as Roberta then wrapped a claw around Jewel's neck, cutting of Jewel's air intake.

"Well I wouldn't make that mistake again, I'm going to enjoy making you a lifelong prisoner, well until we find Evelyn and she decides what to do with you." Roberta then letting go of Jewel as she looked to the patrol that brought her. "Place her under triple guard and don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes ma'am!" The macaws replied as they held onto Jewel, Jewel unable to escape as they threw her into a small hollow to serve as a prison cell. As Jewel was thrown in, did she remember the news that Blue macaw delivered.

"Roberta, wait!" Jewel shouted, hopeful that she was still here. "Let me make it up, I'll help you find Evelyn and we can fix everything!"

"Quiet you!" One of Jewel's guards demanded at her as Roberta was still here, just out of sight as she turned to the rest of the patrollers who gathered around.

"Okay, now that we have Jewel, we have two priorities, find the rest of the escaped prisoners and also find Evelyn, we'll split into two teams, I will be on the one looking for Evelyn, lets get to it!"

And the group of Blue macaws separated into two as they started their searches, leaving Jewel behind, placed under triple guard. All Jewel could do was sit and hopefully wait for a rescue soon enough before a decision was made on what to do with her. And that rescue was on its way as the kids, with their uncles and Antonio, after some searching finally found Linda at the small campsite she had with her husband Tulio. The couple were currently discussing any spots they missed on their search for the Blue macaws, looking at a large spread out map as they were focused entirely on that and not aware of what was above. That is until the kids landed down on the map in front of the couple, their uncles and Antonio landing down on the ground behind the kids as Linda and Tulio were of course very surprised to see the kids here.

"Brandon, Carlos, Tia, what are you three doing here?" Linda asked, stunned that the kids were all the way here from Rio.

Carlos and Tia started to explain what has happened, but of course Linda couldn't understand as it was just chirps to her.

"Let me try to understand what they're saying." Tulio spoke up as he did his weird communication methods, dancing around while putting his arms like they were wings to his body.

"Why does grandpa Tulio think that we understand him?" Tia said, rather annoyed that she wasn't able to get through.

"I know, I really wish that we could be able to speak to them clearly for a minute so I can tell him that." Carlos agreed.

The two kids weren't the only ones who were thinking about that as Antonio and Manuel were very confused, while Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were not too surprised, since both Blu and Jewel told them about Tulio, but they still had weird looks.

"So, is that really how humans try to talk to us?" Manuel asked, to no one in particular.

"You're lucky this is just the first time you're seeing it, Blu and Jewel had to witness it lots of times." Rafael explained.

While the adult birds were talking, the kids as well as Linda and Tulio still tried to solve their problem, as it was Brandon who had the solution.

"Okay you two, I think it's time I try to figure this out." Brandon gently pushing aside his brother and sister with his wings as he stepped up and got Linda's attention.

"What is it Brandon?" Linda asked as she pushed aside her husband like Brandon pushed away his siblings as Brandon put out one wing flat and then with his other wing he pointed it down and moved it about, like in a… "Oh right, my Jewel taught you how to write!" Linda remembered as she went for the tent to grab some writing materials.

"When did mom teach you that?" Carlos asked, clearly not remembering that time.

"Well you were always off to our uncles' club and Tia was always up to her pranks." Brandon remembering. "You two said you didn't want to learn and that it was useless and would never come in handy, you want to say that again?" Brandon giving his brother and sister a smug look while Carlos and Tia both blushed in embarrassment at their nerdy brother actually coming up with the solution while they couldn't.

Linda came back with a notepad and a pencil, setting them down in front of Brandon as he got to work, picking up the pencil with one of his talons and started to write down the events that has been happening since they left Rio.

"We left Rio to help you two in the search for the Blue macaws, but they ended up finding us first before we found you." Brandon wrote down.

"What!?" Tulio shouted, almost fainting. "So they are nearby!"

"Yes and we stayed awhile and things were good until it turned bad…" Brandon wrote down as he took a deep breath before explaining how things turned south. "The tribe's leader is also Blu's mother and she doesn't want humans or any human influence in the tribe, so she tried to get ruin of mom and even imprisoned her own son, to make a long story short." Brandon wrote down.

"Oh no…" Linda commented as the situation sounded very dire. "So where's Blu and Jewel now?"

"We don't know about our mom, but dad went back into the tribe to find and bring her back, they want us to get ready to return to Rio when they come here." Brandon wrote.

"But we need to find where the Blue macaws are." Tulio said as he was so close to his lifelong dream of finding where the macaws were.

"Tulio, if Brandon's right, we need to listen and get ready to leave, there will be a time for the discovery later." Linda urged her husband as she stayed to pack things up.

While Linda and Tulio were beginning to pack up the campsite, the kids returned to their uncles and Antonio.

"Well, I wish I could stay and help, but I should really get back to my own tribe." Antonio spoke up as seeing the humans packing up reminded him that his own tribe was planning on relocating.

"That's okay sir, we understand." Carlos replied.

"And we're glad that you risked everything to help us." Brandon agreeing with his brother.

"Thank you and please make sure to tell your mother that I'm glad I got to meet her and I hope one day we get to see one another again." Antonio requested. "Maybe one day we can try diplomacy again between the two tribes."

"Will do." Tia said enthusiastically as Antonio smiled before taking flight and making his way back to the rest of the Scarlets.

While Antonio left, there was still one more bird who wasn't part of the original group, Blu's uncle…

"Well, I should get back to my tribe as well." Manuel spoke up as Antonio disappeared from view.

"No granduncle, come with us, you'll be much happier in Rio." Carlos pleaded.

"Yeah, in Rio there are no tribes, everyone lives happily together, no matter how different they are." Tia joining in.

"And you'll still have most of your fun there, who will actually love you." Brandon finished.

"Well…" Manuel not so sure as he thought about it. "I just don't know, my home is here…"

"So make a new home that you can enjoy, sure it might take some adjusting, but you'll love it." Tia now grabbing onto her granduncle's wing.

Brandon and Carlos joined in, looking up at Manuel with puppy dog eyes, to convince him to come with them.

"Alright, I guess it's time for a new change, but we still have to wait for your mother and father…" Manuel sighed as he looked towards the direction his nephew went. "I just hope they do come back…"

* * *

 **And I'll leave it off on there!**

 **Again, a bit shorter, but I did have a little struggle to finish this chapter, but hopefully you all still enjoyed it!**

 **Also, while I was finishing up this chapter, the very first teaser for Star Wars Episode 9 came out… That's all I'm going to say for now, I'll save my response on that for next chapter!**

 **I think that's it, so…**

 **See everybird later!**


	16. Finally Reunited

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So many things to say now, so I'm going to save answering questions for next chapter!**

 **First off, if you haven't heard, the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris, France, an 800 year old building and a deeply spiritual symbol of France, suffered a very serious inferno which heavily damaged the medieval building and even destroyed the spire, which as some spectators put it, "was like a dagger into the heart of France". So I would very much like to ask you to have a moment of silence for the French! (If you didn't yet!)**

 **Moving on from sad news to good news, this weekend I finally got the Pacific War DLC working for Sudden Strike 4 and had a ton of fun playing it, but what was scary was playing the American campaign and having masses of Japanese soldiers shouting "Banzai!" while charging at my units!**

 **And last thing for now, Star Wars Celebration passed and with it came so many new things, including the Episode 9 teaser, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order teaser, a new trailer for the final season of the Clone Wars and sneaks peeks for the upcoming first live action TV show, The Mandalorian. All of which I very much enjoyed and looking froward to seeing the final products of all these movies, games, or TV shows! This just gets me more excited for when I start my next Star Wars story!**

 **But for now, how about we return here!?**

* * *

Chapter 16: Finally Reunited

* * *

While Blu went alone right back into danger where he was considered an enemy of the tribe now to get Jewel back, Jewel herself was busy trying to think of a way to escape her hollow cell. The trio of guards outside the entrance made things hard, luckily Jewel was smart as she took a chance to grab a twig when the guards weren't looking and throw it as hard as she could outside, the guards not having spotted the twig flying out of the hollow. The twig fell down into the jungle foliage below, rustling it as the guards took notice.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked.

"I don't know." A second answered.

"Don't see anything, you think it could be any of our prisoner's friends or family?" The third suggested.

"Come on, come on, go search…" Jewel said over and over in her head as the guards stayed where they were, not taking the hint, Jewel giving up her silence as she spoke. "Maybe at least one of you should go and take a look."

"Hey, we said quiet in there!" The second guard turned around and demanded to Jewel.

"She does have a point, at least one of us should go and take a look to make sure no one's going to come and rescue her." The first guard agreeing with Jewel.

"Fine, you come with me." The third guard pointing at the first, before turning to the second. "You stay here and keep watch over her."

And the two guards left, flying down to the ground as there was only one left by the hollow entrance, now it was all or nothing for Jewel, she most likely will not get another chance to escape. Clearing her throat, she put the next part of her plan into action.

"Excuse me, I'm getting a little hungry here, I know I'm a prisoner, but even prisoners need to be fed." Jewel spoke to the remaining guard.

"What's with you and not being able to keep quiet?" The guard snared.

"Maybe if I get a little food, I'll be quiet?" Jewel suggested. "Deal?"

"Fine, but first, turn around, go to the wall and face it and you better not think about moving, I'll know." The guard ordered, Jewel doing so and the guard quickly got a Brazil nut, which the tree was luckily a nut one as he came back, Jewel not having moved as the guard came inside. "Here, you can open it yourself." The guard said rudely.

As the guard turned his back on Jewel, beginning to walk back outside of the entrance, Jewel took her chance as by now the other two guards would be coming back, after not finding anything. Jewel quickly swung around and with her talons out front, she knocked the guard face first into the hollow floor, knocking him out. Meanwhile the two guards were just coming back.

"Hey, where did he go?" The second guard asked.

"Hey buddy, you there!?" The first guard asked. "We found noth…" The guard starting to say, only as he was in the middle of speaking Jewel shot out of the hollow, nearly colliding into the two returning guards who peeled off, Jewel flying in between the two as she made her getaway.

"Go after her, I'll go check on him!" The second guard told the first as the first chased after Jewel while the second went into the hollow to attend to the guard who was watching Jewel.

Jewel was flying as fast as she could to the border, taking a quick look behind her, she could see one of the guards hot on her tail as Jewel began flapping her wings harder to try and lose him. Only the guard managed to keep up and was slowly gaining on Jewel as of course he had much more experience flying than Jewel.

"Come on, keep going Jewel, you can outfly him." Jewel mentally told herself although there was some doubt as the guard taunted her.

"Give up, you can't escape forever!" The guard shouted as Jewel began to get tired once again.

"Well it was worth the effort." Jewel starting to slow down.

But than a miracle happened…

"Ahhh!" The guard chasing Jewel suddenly shouted as Jewel took a quick look and saw that the guard was no longer chasing her.

Stopping midair and hovering, Jewel looked around, nothing around but the jungle as Jewel became scared of what was possibly in this part of the jungle. Her fears were soon enough realized as the thing that attacked the guard chasing Jewel, also got Jewel as Jewel felt talons grab hold of her. The next thing Jewel knew was that she was on the jungle floor at the mercy of whoever this bird was, Jewel's eyes were closed as she was afraid to open them.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm just trying to leave and…" Jewel began speaking as she slowly reopened her eyes, and couldn't speak as the bird who got her was one she thought she would never see… "Blu?"

"Scared you good, didn't I?" Blu asked as he got off his wife and helped her up and was right away met by a tight hug by her. "Woah, easy there Jewel." Blu chuckled as he gently grabbed onto Jewel's sides with his wings and pulled her off him, to see her tears flowing down.

"I'm so sorry Blu, I never should have left you and the kids." Jewel cried as Blu calmed her down.

"Hey, it's okay." Blu replied gently. "This is my fault, I should have made sure you were okay all this time, but I didn't. I still love you and will forever." And Blu gave Jewel a quick kiss on the beak to further reassure her that he was being honest.

"Thank you Blu." Jewel smiled as she stopped crying.

"You're welcome, now come on, the kids and our friends are with Linda and Tulio, waiting for us, lets get back and go back home." Blu said as he was about to go, but noticed Jewel wasn't ready to go. "Jewel?"

"We can't go Blu, when a patrol found me, another Blue macaw came and delivered news that Evelyn got taken by Nigel." Jewel informed Blu. "We have to help save her."

"No…" Was all Blu said, which surprised Jewel.

"But Blu, she's your mother." Jewel stunned as she expected a totally different answer.

"Who disowned her own son, she deserves whatever fate she's going to get." Blu replied, speaking in a tone Jewel never thought she would hear from her husband.

"Blu, please, don't do it for her, do it for me." Jewel pleaded. "And look at it this way, we save your mother, we can ask anything from her." Jewel pointed out to convince Blu to do this.

"I guess you have a point…" Blu starting to change his mind.

"Okay fine, I'll trust you on this one, but I'm not so sure about it…" Blu giving his opinion.

"Noted, lets go." Jewel leading the way.

Meanwhile with Linda and Tulio, they were almost done packing up their campsite, but still no Blu and Jewel as it was way past midday, the sun starting its descent over the horizon now. Brandon, Carlos, and Tia were getting very worried and they were very much considering to go after their dad to see if he got caught and captured himself, but of course they ha their uncles and granduncle watching them.

"We have to go get mom and dad, they should have been back by now." Carlos spoke up.

"Don't worry, if I know your father and my nephew, he's alright." Manuel confident in Blu's ability. "And if your mother's as strong as he is, I have no doubt they will come, we just need to be patient."

"No offense granduncle, but mom did say that birds of blue feathers have to stick together and right now that's not true." Tia agreeing with her brother.

"Well, you three weren't born when they escaped that plane over Rio, they'll make it here." Rafael reassuring the three little ones.

The three kids still were not convinced as they knew that Blu and Jewel must be in trouble, why else would it take them this long?

"We have to go." Tia told her brothers quietly enough so only Brandon and Carlos heard her.

"I think I may have an idea…" Brandon thinking of something. "Follow my lead."

And Carlos and Tia, willing to try anything, just followed their brother's lead as he stepped up to their uncles.

"Hey Uncle Rafi, Carlos here has to go to the bathroom and Tia and I need to help him because he's nervous to go alone." Brandon requested.

"But I don't need to…" Carlos started, only to receive a hard punch from Tia. "Actually I really do need to go." Carlos groaning in pain as he glared angrily at his sister.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Rafael replied.

"Thanks Uncle Rafi." Brandon smiled as the three siblings, no free walked innocently into the jungle foliage, waiting until they were out of view. "Okay, looks like we're clear, lets move quietly and find mom and dad."

"Right!" Tia whispered excitedly.

"Right…" Carlos said a bit weakly since his sister punched him. "You're going to pay sis."

"Yeah right…" Tia rolled her eyes as the three siblings walked for a bit and then flew off.

While that was happening, Nigel was of course up to no good as he now had Evelyn, the white cockatoo deciding that if he couldn't have Blu or Jewel, he was going to get his revenge one way or another. As Nigel, along with his two companions, arrived at a rushing stream that led to a tall waterfall, the same spot where Nigel was going to dump Jewel before the Scarlets came and ruined everything.

"Here we are." Nigel said as he turned to Evelyn, who was still on the ant eater's back. "You don't know this spot, but this was the spot where I was going to get rid of pretty bird and I have lost that opportunity, so I guess you will have to do."

"I keep telling you, I had nothing to do with Jewel's rescue!" Evelyn shouted as she was scared of what Nigel was going to do.

"And I keep telling you, I choose not to believe you, even if it is the truth, I will have satisfaction for my suffering ever since those two blue birds came into my life!" Nigel said angrily as he ordered the ant eater to drop Evelyn, the ant eater tripping himself as Evelyn, tied up, rolled down and landed on the jungle floor.

"Can't we make another deal!?" Evelyn thinking of any last minute thing that could save herself. "Maybe giving you food, a hollow, anything!?" Evelyn said loudly as Nigel dragged Evelyn with his claws towards the rushing stream.

"Any last words?" Nigel smiled evilly.

However before Evelyn could say anything, an all too familiar voice entered the fray.

"Yeah, get off my mother in law!" Jewel's voice shouted as Nigel looked up, which only lasted for a second as Blu came with his talons extended out, latching onto Nigel's face as the two tumbled around, Nigel being forced to let go of Evelyn as Jewel followed up, landing down besides Blu's mother, while Blu stepped back, glaring angrily at Nigel.

"Well, well, kinda of like old times, isn't it?" Nigel chuckled. "Only I got backup." Nigel laughed as the ant eater and the tree frog were right behind him.

* * *

 **Okay, I think I'll leave it off on there!**

 **Again, sorry for the chapter being a bit short and also sorry for the delay again, I actually took a little break and did a bit of writing for fimfiction** **!**

 **Other than that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	17. Final Showdown

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Sorry for the delay, I had a busy easter weekend and a bit of a hard time deciding how to go about with this chapter!**

 **However before we start, a couple of things…**

 **First, if you haven't heard, as if Notre Dame nearly burning down to the ground wasn't enough bad news for the religious minded, there were bombings of churches and hotels in the small Asian island country of Sri Lanka during Easter weekend, (the same country which suffered the full impact of the devastating 2004 Christmas tsunami) in which more than 300 people were killed and at least 500 injured. Before you do anything else and if you haven't already, please pray for them and have a moment of silence!**

 **Moving on from the sad news, we have our questions for the day!**

 **From RiodanJaneiro97, he asks, "What was it that inspired you the most when you decided to write stories on Fanfiction?"**

 **Me: Well that question has been answered multiple times and is on my profile, but simply I guess the ability to make my own mark on here and share what I have in store for the public eye to see.**

 **From Stormknight089 (Thank for the fav and follow also): what is your favorite theme, mine would be Sasageyo from attack on titans?**

 **Me: No clue because I know nothing about that!**

 **And lastly, my question for the day!**

 **"What's keeping you from watching MLP: FiM or what has kept you from watching it before you did?"**

 **Now as it's very clear now, I am a brony, I watch MLP: FiM. But I do remember when I first heard of it, I was like… "Oh, this is for little girls, why are grownup men watching this?" And well I finally decided it was time to see why not only little girls were watching it and gave the first episodes a watch… A week later, not only did I get it, but I fell in love with it! And that's only the short version of the story of how I became a brony!**

 **Now, lets get back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Final Showdown

* * *

"Please Nigel, we beaten a whole group of your minions before, what makes you think these two and you can beat us?" Jewel questioned.

"Because unlike last time I'm here and learned from my mistakes." Nigel smiled sinisterly. "Now enough cit chat, I been looking froward to this moment.

As Nigel finished, he attacked Blu, who the cockatoo believed was the stronger of his two enemies, leaving Jewel alone to face the ant eater and the frog. Nigel lunging at Blu as the two once again rolled about while clawing at each other, away from the others. However the ant eater and frog were temporarily distracted by Blu and Nigel and were watching the two fight, which gave Jewel the opportunity to check on Evelyn.

"Come on ma'am, lets get you out of here." Jewel told Evelyn as Jewel started to work to untie the elder female, only as Jewel did so, she felt something attach itself to her back.

"Oh no, I'm not going to disappoint my Nigel." The voice of the tree frog sounded as she was attached to Jewel, hanging on while Jewel tried to get the frog off of her with her wings.

"Get off of me!" Jewel shouted as she tried to reach behind her back, which was difficult as Jewel spun around.

"Never!" The frog shouted back as Jewel started to feel dizzy, spinning around trying to get the smaller animal off her as the two got closer to the cliffside near the rushing stream.

"She's trying to make me fall off." Jewel realized as she struggled less, now close by the edge as the ant eater was watching, most likely looking to catch the frog once Jewel fell off the edge.

Having only a couple of seconds to put her quick idea into action, Jewel pretended to almost fall as the ant eater then spit out his long tongue, aiming for the frog. Only as the tongue nearly reached its way, Jewel boosted herself up a little with a flap of her wings, then grabbing onto the ant eater's tongue as the frog on Jewel's back, not expecting this fell down to the ground. As Jewel held the ant eater's tongue, she quickly gave it a quick tie around a tree root that was sticking out of the cliffside, rendering the ant eater out of the fight and useless.

"Charlie!" The frog shouted as now the frog was alone against Jewel as Jewel took the opportunity of the frog getting distracted to grab the frog in her talons.

"Look at who has who now." Jewel smirked.

"Hey, let me go!" The frog shouted.

"Funny, I was in your position not a moment ago, you should know something, I'm stronger than I look, after all I had to push out three eggs by myself." Jewel said as she took the frog and seeing a nearby vine on a tree, went and tied up the frog, finally freeing her to get back to Evelyn, to make sure she was alright.

Evelyn herself was quite surprised seeing Jewel and how she outsmarted the two animals and beat them at their own game, althought Evelyn still didn't think Jewel was a fit for her son. As Jewel came besides the elder female, she didn't know what to say or feel.

"You okay ma'am?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, I am." Evelyn replied, than saying something she thought she would never say. "Thank you for coming for me."

"You're welcome." Jewel smiled and then remembered Blu. "I hope Blu's doing okay…"

"Well, lets go check on him." Evelyn suggested.

"No, no, I will, you should stay and make sure you aren't hurt, we'll be back." Jewel urged Evelyn gently.

While Jewel went to make sure Blu was doing okay, Evelyn watched her daughter in law go, which left Evelyn to do some hard thinking. That maybe she could accept Jewel as one of the tribe… But it seemed a little unlikely and weird to her.

Meanwhile Blu was slowly getting the upper wing over Nigel as of course Blu was fighting for a right cause, while Nigel a purposeless one. Even still Nigel was bent on revenge, to win in the end as both birds were getting tired and with scratch marks all over their bodies.

"Just give up Nigel, even if you beat me, you still have the rest of my family and my friends, plus knowing my Jewel, she has beaten your two companions." Blu stated sternly to the cockatoo.

"Never, I will never give up on getting my revenge, you will pay for everything you done to me." Nigel replied back as he charged at Blu and brought him down, Nigel grabbing onto Blu's neck as Nigel began laughing madly while Blu was choking.

Blu, unlike last time he was in this position, managed to kick Nigel off of him, the cockatoo now holding onto his hurt spot while Blu coughed out, quickly getting back some air in his body as he reacted just in time to Nigel coming back. Blu dodged Nigel's attack as Blu was nearly on the edge of exhaustion and it was clear to Nigel as Nigel, even thought exhausted himself tried not to show it.

"Just give up already!" Nigel demanded.

"Like you said earlier, never!" Blu replied as the two once again clashed…

And Nigel came out the winner as Blu wasn't strong enough anymore to get back up as Nigel grabbed onto him and once again started to choke Blu, Blu feeling very weak as he felt his eyes start to go heavy on him.

"And now my revenge is…" Nigel began to say, but couldn't finish as something hit him hard in the back of the head as Nigel was knocked out, letting go of Blu, Blu's eyes shot open as he saw Jewel with a thick branch, clearly the one who came to Blu's rescue.

"Why do bad guys have to always monologue everything…" Jewel rolling her eyes as she took Blu's wing with her's and helped him up. "You okay Blu?" Jewel asked as Blu shook his head a little and got his senses back before answering.

"What took you so long?" Blu joked.

"A thank you would have been nice…" Jewel joked right back as Blu just put his wing around Jewel and pulled her in for a deep loving kiss.

"That enough?" Blu smiled and chuckled.

"For now…" Jewel replied. "Come on, lets see how your mom's doing."

And leaving Nigel in his knocked out state, the couple flew back to where Evelyn was, only she wasn't the only one there… Roberta and her party had found Evelyn. However what really surprised Blu and Jewel was also seeing a party of Scarlets, Felicia and Antonio along them.

"Antonio?" Both Blu and Jewel questioned.

"You came back?" Jewel asked.

"I thought you two could use some more help." Antonio replied.

"And it seems you two did save Evelyn here…" Roberta hated to admit the reality of the situation. "But that still doesn't help you two."

"Not if you want to get past us first." Felicia said bitterly.

"Everyone quiet!" Evelyn shouted loudly, not speaking up until Blu and Jewel have gotten back and she could do some rethinking. "It's time to end this, my son and daughter in law have saved me despite what I put the both of them through." Evelyn saying as it shocked Roberta as the elder came froward to Blu and Jewel. "I'm sorry my son, now what is it you want?"

"All I want mom is for you to accept Jewel as my mate." Blu answered, only Jewel whispered something to Blu, Blu nodding his head in agreement to his wife. "And to give the Scarlets their half of the Brazil nut grove back."

"No, we won it fair and square, you can't do this!" Roberta stepping up, refusing to give up the tribe's prize.

"If I remember correctly, it was my son who won the game, so he gets to decide what to do in this case." Evelyn reminding Roberta.

"But…" Roberta began, only for Evelyn to cut her off.

"The decision is final, you heard my son Roberta." Evelyn said sternly to her right wing bird.

"Yes ma'am." Roberta sighed in defeat as Evelyn walked up to Felicia.

"I hope maybe we can try to restart relations?" Evelyn asked as she held out for a wing shake

"I guess we can give it a try." Felicia meeting Evelyn's wing in a shake.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel, still standing in their current place, were met by Antonio.

"Looks like we'll get to see each other more often now." Antonio said brightly.

"Thanks Antonio for everything." Jewel thanked the Scarlet.

"No, thank you for giving me a chance to help out and finally make a change." Antonio replied.

"Well, all there is now is to find…" Blu started, only for three familiar little voices to shout out as they dived down towards the blue couple.

"Mom, dad!" The voices of Brandon, Carlos, and Tia yelled out as they landed on their parents, knocking them down to the ground as the family all piled on top of each other.

"What are you three doing here?" Jewel asked.

"You three should be with Linda and Tulio." Blu finished.

"Come on mom, dad, you didn't expect us not to come after you, did you?" Tia questioned.

"Yeah, birds of blue feathers have to stick together, remember?" Brandon recalled.

"They do have a point." Jewel chuckled.

"Well, we're all back together and everything has been resolved." Blu sighed happily.

Meanwhile, Blue and Scarlet macaws were busy taking the ant eater and frog into custody, while a team, led by Roberta and Felicia, was sent to go get Nigel…

The cockatoo himself was just starting to recover from Jewel knocking him out, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly stood up, as Nigel stood up, he had the funny feeling he was being watched and looking up and around he saw he was surrounded by a whole group of Blues and Scarlets, all of who had angry faces.

"Oh no…" Nigel said as he was pinned down and subdued, fully defeated now. "I will have my revenge one day pretty birds!" Nigel yelled as he was taken away, to have his fate decided.

* * *

 **And I think I'll end it off on there!**

 **Now there is only one or two chapters left! (most likely one!)**

 **So before I end off, I will say that after I finish the last chapter of this story, I'm not going to do the sequel to The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story right away, going to take a little break from long story writing, doing some writing for fimfiction and I'm thinking of doing a short star wars story on here, the only thing I will say is that I'm thinking of making it as a completely dialogue free story!**

 **I think that's it for now, so…**

 **See everybird later!**


	18. A Happy, Picture Perfect Ending

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So we're finally at the last chapter of this story! After so many delays and even almost stopping the story, we're here! Took longer than I thought it would have, but I'm still satisfied with the result and I hope you all are too!**

 **Also, it's a happy day for me because it's Fluttershy Day on Equestria Daily! I don't think I need to say how much I love the yellow pegasus, she is after all my best pony and number one waifu!**

 **And now, lets gets to today's question, again from Stormknight089, he asks, "what do you think of my playwrights, do you like them?"**

 **Me: Sure, I guess so.**

 **And lastly, speaking of questions, since this is the last chapter, no questions are to be asked!**

 **And with that, how about we finish up this tale!**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Happy, Picture Perfect Ending

* * *

After a couple of days passed, things getting back to normal, tensions being defused and relations improved, a news reporter was standing with a microphone and a camera pointed at her and the background, which was the Blue macaw tribe, three little birds flew behind, a familiar light blue female chick stopping on the news reporter's head.

"Oh hi guys, hi." The news reporter greeted the three little ones as Tia, the girl, flew off, to catch up to her brothers. "There's nothing in my hair right?" The cameraman nodding to the reporter as the reporter focused back on the news. "Okay, directly from the heart of the Amazon Rainforest, we have some breaking news, thanks to Dr. Monteiro and his team…" The news reporter referring to Linda as well as Jewel, who was perched on Linda's shoulder. "The entire area will be designated as a natural wildlife refugee." The news reporter putting the micro in front of the human couple and Jewel.

"And together, we'll make sure this place stays safe, right Jewel?" Linda asking her feathery companion, to which Jewel gave a very positive "Yes!".

"But that's not the only good news." The news reporter said as the camera turned to Tulio, who was besides a cage, with Nigel and the tree frog inside.

As Nigel's fate was decided, both Blu and Jewel thought it best to have Nigel locked away back in the sanctuary in Rio, where he can be watched and guarded all the time, so that the tribe wouldn't have to worry about a criminal being held prisoner in the tribe, should he get out an try to escape that is. Evelyn for once, agreed right away and let the humans have the cockatoo, along with the tree frog.

"We found this cockatoo, deep in the Amazon and he seems to have bonded with a tree frog, we are bringing them back to Rio for continuing observation." Tulio spoke to the camera as he loaded the cage into a small helicopter.

Meanwhile inside the cage, the tree frog couldn't be more happier as Nigel was miserable as can be.

"Oh Nigel, wow, a honeymoon in Rio!" The tree frog said happily as all Nigel could do was groan. "Yay!" The tree frog shouted as she hugged onto Nigel's face.

As the day ended and nighttime came, both the Blue and Scarlet tribes, as well as animals from the surrounding areas were gathered to celebrate their new future with another try at the Amazon untamed show by Carlos, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. As the show was set and ready to go, Carlos got everyone's attention as he flew up in front of the natural stage.

"Put your paws, talons, and tails together for the most amazing talent ever gathered in one jungle, it's Amazon untamed!" Carlos shouted as he flew to the side with the flower curtains opening to reveal a group of dancing birds, mostly Blue and Scarlets starting off.

As the music started, Nico and Pedro were flying about, getting into the spirit of things as Pedro was searching for some familiar faces.

 _Hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: come on, get up!) Hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: yeah! what's up?) Hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: don't bite it) Hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: what's up? don't bite it)_

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh (Pedro: where my birds at?)_

Pedro shouted out as Brandon, Carlos, and Tia found their parents standing idle, as the siblings either pulled or pushed their parents literally to join in as a mosquito group played the next notes.

 _Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah (Pedro: flap yo' wings!)_

 _Pedro yelled out as the Blue family finally got into the spirirt of things, dancing around together._

 _(Pedro: Amazon, ah-ah!)_

 _Nico: It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the jungle to you_

Nico sung out as he momentarily took off his temporary flower petal he was using for a hat, since his bottle cap was taken away from him because of tribe rules, only as Nico took off the petal, his bottle cap was put on his head. Nico seeing that it was in fact Roberta, a smile on her face, who returned the cap to its rightful owner as Carlos appeared in between the two sides.

 _(Pedro: bam!) Carla: Beating like its heartbeat, playing rhythms we've grown to._

 _As Carlos sung, Blu and Jewel, who were next to the female, proud of Roberta as Roberta reached out and pulled in Jewel for a hug._

 _Nico: It's the emerald we treasure._

 _Carla: Coming from the place where we live. (Nico: the place where we live, oh-ooh...) Carla: The home of freedom and..._

 _Carla and Nico: happiness._

As Carlos and Nico sung in harmony, a sloth hanging from a branch took a few lines, rapping quickly before falling asleep.

 _Time flies forever_

 _The jungle's like a breeze_

 _It's a wonder, now get out your tutu_

 _In case someone wants you to dance!_

As the sloth stopped, a Spoonbill came flying in, carrying a familiar bulldog that was left behind and finally found his friends.

"Hello Amazon!" The bull dog shouted out as the spoonbill dropped him, the dog landing on his face as he got right back up, to be greeted by Nico and Pedro.

"Hey Luiz!" Pedro greeted happily.

"Hey birds, I made it!" Luiz shouted happily as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Welcome to the jungle, dog!" Nico added as Luiz was spinning around while the celebration continued.

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey!_

The three siblings, with Roberta and their granduncle Manuel all dancing together in the air as Roberta was leading the group.

 _Leva na batida, bate o tambor (Pedro: all my turtles, hardcore turtles!)_

 _Leva na batida, dá um show_

 _Leva na batida, whoa, whoa_

As everyone was dancing or singing, there was a familiar ant eater along the group, the one that was with Nigel. After some talking, everyone decided that the ant eater was forced to join Nigel against his will and decided to drop the charges against him. The ant eater being more than happy as he was now free in the jungle, no longer a slave to anyone.

And as everyone was continuing the celebration, Rafael was with his wife, Eva, who came to the Amazon recently as well…

"Sing it, baby!" Rafael shouted as his wife shouted to sing…

 _ah, ah, ah, ah!…_

Only to be stopped by a group of little birds who tied up Eva in a leaf sack.

"Rafi!" Eva shouted angrily as Nico and Pedro fistbumped each other.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel were enjoying their time alone together, dancing along with the music as Blu spun around his wife before dripping her and then picking her back up again.

"You sure we can make the Amazon our home, even with all that has happened the past few days?"

"Well, it will take some adjusting, but I'll get used to the heat and creepy bugs." Jewel joked.

"That's not what I mean…" Blu reminded Jewel.

"I know, don't worry, we'll make it work and we'll get used to it." Jewel smiling as she laid her head against Blu's chest.

"I know…" Blu sighed as he put Jewel's head to his level and touched beaks with her, the two of them nuzzling each other lovingly as out of the corner of her eye, Jewel could see an elder female Blue macaw who was on the edge of the celebrations, just like how Jewel was when Blu had his huge welcome home greeting when they came to the Amazon.

"Hey Blu, I'll be back." Jewel told Blu as she left Blu to go see the elder female, coming to her with no fear. "Hey Evelyn."

"Hello Jewel." Evelyn replied back with a neutral tone as Jewel got right to the point.

"Look, I know I'm not what you expected in a daughter in law and I don't blame you for thinking the way you do about me, but I can promise you that I wouldn't be a disappointment and I'll try my best to be a good daughter in law, one that you can be proud of and know that your son is happy with." Jewel said with hopefulness, as she extended out a wing. "And I hope that you and I can start over again." Jewel holding out her wing as Evelyn hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually decided to finally make peace as she shook Jewel's wing.

"Alright my daughter in law, I guess it's worth a try." Evelyn saying with a bit of a happier tone.

As Jewel went and was with Evelyn, Blu watched his wife go and was more than ready to jump in, should his mother try anything on Jewel, but luckily he let his guard down as he watched Jewel try to make amends with his mother and the two shaking their wings with each other, fully relaxed Blu as he wasn't the only one to see this happening.

"Come on ma-ma, join in!" Tia said excitedly as she and her two brothers flew in, grabbing onto Evelyn, begging her to join in on the party.

"You better listen to what they say, otherwise they'll never stop, trust me I know." Jewel laughed as Evelyn finally got into the spirit of things.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." Evelyn replied as she flew with the three siblings while Jewel returned to Blu.

"How is it you can make peace so easily?" Blu questioned.

"I guess it's a trait." Jewel answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Now where were we?" Jewel smiled as she joined wings with Blu again.

"I love you Jewel, my one and only." Blu said as he shared a kiss with Jewel.

"Me too Blu, I always will." Jewel added as they broke the kiss and danced the night away as the current music was finishing up.

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_

 _We're together, no matter where we may go_

 _Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah_

 _Through whatever together, we can go far Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_

 _We're together, no matter where we may go Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah_

 _Through whatever together, we can go far oh... (Pedro: ah-ah!)_

As the song ended, Nico and Pedro finished up, with the two coming side by side.

"That's the end?" Pedro asked as Nico lifted up and tipped his bottle cap hat before bringing it back down onto his head again.

* * *

 **And with that, this story is finally done!**

 **Again, I hope you all enjoyed the story and are happy with it! It certainly was a pleasure and joy to finally bring this sequel to completion after so long a wait!**

 **Now before I end off, I hope you're all ready for my next stories, which will be a couple of Star Wars stories, the sequel to The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story and a shorter story before that, (which I will not say anything about it!) which will be exciting because of all the new Star Wars stuff coming throughout this year, including Episode 9, the final season of the Clone Wars, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order game, and the Mandalorian TV show!**

 **Now with that said, as always…**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
